Reminising
by keeperoliver
Summary: The war was over and the Light was victorious. But for Harry, too much was lost and it was too much for him to bare. JKR still owns all the rights to Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Reminising Keeperoliver

A/N: This will be a one and done. It is a sad story with no pairing and major deaths and a lot of heartache. It is an after the war story with Harry as the only active character in the story, but mentions many others.

Reminising:

The sun sat high over head with it's rays reflecting off the many different bodies of water down below. A small town sat at the edge of all these bodies and it had access to all these water ways by using the main body of water which it bordered.

Mountains formed on each side of the valley below, with a main roadway traveling across them.

Unseen by the people below sat a lone figure who seemed to be thinking. The fact was, he was thinking back on his past and how it got him where he was at the moment.

The man had a full beard and long, tangled hair. He wore a heavy jacket as it was still cold on the peaks of the mountain range.

His name was Harry Potter and he was alone by choice because of what went on in his past. This is what he was thinking about at the moment. It went like this (The following is all happening in Harry's mind):

It all began in the lower levels of the Ministy of Magic. We had just got the globe containing the prophecy and were running for our lives. Ron was still afected by the minds that attacked him and Hermione was doing her best to keep him going. Ginny, Luna and Neville were firing spells behind them to slow down the pursuit of the DEs. Luna happened to hit a shelf off to the side which held all the Time Turners the Ministry owned. They didn't stop to see if any survived the spell or the drop to the ground.

They entered a chamber that had a single object sitting in the middle of the ground that loooked like a mirror Harry once saw in Hogwarts, but there was a difference. There was nothing written above it like the mirror of Erised.

Harry's group came together as the DEs were surrounding them. One of them walked up to Harry and he knew who it was right off. "Fancy meeting you here Mr. Malfoy. Running errends for your master?"

"You know why we are here Potter, Give me the globe with the prophecy in it."

"Afraid I can't help you there, I don't have it."

"One of you does, and I want it now. If you give it to me, We will let you go free."

"You say that like you really will, which we both know is a lie. Tom won't let you do that. You will kill the others and take me to him. We would rather choose our own way of leaving."

"It doesn't have to be that way. I will take you and the globe and the rest will go free."

Neville was sitting on the steps with a broken ankle, but heard everything and told Harry, "Don't listen to him Harry." and he tried to stand, but when he did, the globe fell from his hands and broke on the ground below.

Lucius cried out, "Kill them all. The prophecy is lost to us." and a fight broke out between the two groups, but soon, others entered the chamber and Harry found out they were all Phoenix members and the fight turned in their favor. Harry was joined by Sirius and they fought back to back. Hermione was hit with a curse that opened up her side and she fell to the ground with blood spilling all over the place. Remus saw this and went to help her. Ginny was hit with a curse that broke her wrist. Luna was the only one left from Harry's group beside Harry that was not injured.

Sirius was dueling Bellatrix and was doing well, until he got cocky and was hit with a stunner that sent him backwards towards the mirror. Harry saw the mirror glow and began to pull Sirius to it. Bellatrix saw this and began running yelling out, "I killed Sirius Black." She was a little premature with her words as Harry saw what was happening and used a spell on the mirror, "Relashio!"and it pulled his godfather from the portal and he dropped to the ground at Harry's feet. No Death Eater saw this, so Sirius was still considered dead to them and the Dark Lord.

Remus had healed Hermione the best he could and then went to Sirius. Harry called out to him, "Get him out of here Moony. If they think he is dead, it may work to our favor."

"But I can still be of help to you , Harry."

"The others are still here and can help us. You take Sirius and Hermione back to the manor and we'll join up with you later. Neville, are you good to go?"

Luna had wrapped Neville's ankle up and he was standing on it to test it out. He called out, "I'm OK Harry, thanks to Luna. You go on and we will follow you up the steps."

Luna was the only one to make it to the top, as Neville had to care for Ron. What she saw made her ill. Dumbledore and Voldemort were in the middle of a struggle and neither could gain an advantage. Voldemort saw a chance to end the battle and entered Harry's mind for control. He told this to Albus to get him to lay down his wand or he would kill Harry.

Albus saw Harry struggle with Tom's attempt to control him. He saw him begin to falter, then his eyes became very bright and his face became angry. The next thing Albus saw was Tom flying across the room and slamming into the wall behind him. Bellatrix had to run to him and apparate with him. Before she could do this, the Minister of Magic entered the hall with several aurors to see her pick Voldemort up and apparate with him from the hall.

Harry and Luna were the only ones up there who knew about Sirius. Everyone else were acting upon what Bellatrix was singing when she entered the hall.

Harry had to tell Dumbledore and he asked him to keep it to himself. They both agreed that what Tom didn't know may come back and kill him later. Albus got his order members to help take care of the students down below and He had helped Harry back to Hogwarts and then he would return and settle with Fudge. For Fudge, it was the beginning of the end of his being Minister.

He still sat there going back to what went on back then. His friends never wrote him that summer and he thought it was going to be a long lonely one, but Albus Dumbledore took him away from it all, when he showed up on the Dursleys doorstep in bad shape. He nearly fell into Petunia when she opened the door. She didn't know what to do, so she grabbed him and pulled him to the den and sat him down in Vernon's chair. She then went to the stairs and called for Harry. He came down and saw the Professor. He walked over to him, "Professor, what happened to you? You look terrible."

"Thank you Harry, it's good to see you as well. But you must pack your things as we are leaving here. There are things that need to get done, and I don't know how much time I have. Hurry along now and get packed." and Harry ran to his room while Petunia looked down at the man she hated because he took her sister away from her and then left Lily's son on her door step when she was murdered.

Harry was back down in minutes as he never unpacked his things when he got home. Albus excused them from Petunia and then they left to the stand of trees in the playground that would hide their Apparation. Once again Albus nearly collapsed when they landed. Harry wasn't too stable either, and when Albus fell on him, he caught him and they managed to stay standing. When Harry looked around, he saw they landed in a pasture outside of a two story cottage he never saw before.

Harry help the Professor into the cottage where he saw Sirius and Remus sitting down and talking. Remus jumped up and went to help Harry with Albus while Sirius helped Harry.

Albus then told his story of how he got that way. He told them all of Tom's use of certain objects to make him immortal. He told them how he found out and what happened when he found the first one. He was ignorant enough to wear the ring and how it poisoned him as soon as he put it on. He felt that it poisoned him and he was dying because of it, He told them all he would need their help to find the rest and what he thought they were. Both Sirius and Remus jumped up when he told them of the Slytherin Locket. They had both seen it in a cabinet in the Black Manor. Sirius called for Kreacher and had him bring it to him. Kreacher did so with sadness.

When Albus destroyed it, it made Kreacher happier and he left feeling much better than when he arrived. It was the only one they found in the summer break, though they searched the rest of the summer. Remus said they needed help and thought it should be someone Albus trusted above all others.

Minerva was his first choice, but she would need to take over his duties as Head Master during his absence. He thought of Hagrid, but he was too large and brought a lot of notice to them if he went. Finally he thought of Alastor Moody. Not only was he trust worthy, but he was quite powerful. When he was called and asked to join them, he was right there.

Even with Moody, the search went nowhere. Finally it was time for school to start back up and Albus and Harry had to leave. The others were left behind to find clues to where the other objects might be.

Harry sat in his normal cabin and soon he was joined by Hermione. He was going to ask her something, but she started the talk, "I'm sorry for not writing Harry. I was afraid I might say something that would let out about Sirius still being alive. I knew Ron wouldn't let it slip as he never writes and Neville, Ginny and Luna wouldn't write to you either."

"I knew this already Hermione. I figured that was why I didn't hear from you. It's alright, besides I have been with the Professor for the last part of the summer."

Hermione wondered what he was doing with the Professor and was about to ask when Harry went on, "He needed help getting a new Professor to fill a position in the school. By the time he agreed, it was almost time to return, so I stayed with him for the last week or so. He trained me on how Tom came into power. How he used people to gain something he wanted or killed them to take what he wanted."

The rest of the trip was with the six members who made the Ministry fight. They all looked fine and ready to continue their learning at school. Harry thought Luna and Neville might be getting closer as a couple, but Neville sat away from her and Luna talked with Ginny for most of the trip.

It was a week after they returned that Harry saw things that made him uneasy. First was the way Lavender had been watching Ron when Hermione's back was turned. The next thing he saw was the way Ginny and Dean were always around each other. For some reason, this got Harry feeling like he wanted to pull her away from Dean and lock her in her room to keep her safe. He would never do that, but it hurt him to see them acting the way they were. Then one night he saw them kissing and Harry felt lost.

He also saw Neville talking and holding hands with Hannah Abbott and also saw them kiss. That explained about him and Luna. It didn't explain why Luna wasn't worried about it. He tried asking her about it, but she just kept saying, "It just wasn't meant to be Harry." and go on her way.

When the Quidditch tryouts ended and Ron had earned his way onto the team, Lavender made her play for Ron, and he was no match for the pretty young lady who knew what she wanted. When Hermione saw this, all she could do was leave the common room and out into the school. Harry followed her and caught up to her in the unused classroom. He took a seat next to her and asked if she was alright.

She just wanted to know why Ron was being such a git. Harry thought about it for a moment and then told her how he felt about her. It was the one thing that started this entire trip to where he was now. Her answer was, "Oh Harry, I'm sorry. I just don't feel that way with you. Don't get me wrong, I love you, I really do. It's just that I'm not in love with you. Remeber back to fourth year when you said I was the sister you never had. That is the way I have felt about you since then. The brother I always wanted. You are the best brother a sister could ask for and because of that, I love you, but not in the way you are asking me for."

"OH!" Harry said. Then he got up and left as he heard Ron and Lavender enter the room he and Hermione shared. Hermione stayed there and listened to the two snogging and carrying on. When Ron saw her, he broke away from Lavender and tried talking to Hermione but she just sent the birds she was controlling at him, chasing him and Lavender away. She stayed there crying her heart out over him.

It wasn't long after this that Professor Dumbledore started asking Harry to join him and the others in their search. Harry asked if they could use another person in the search and when Albus asked who, Harry called for Dobby. So it was that another one joined the ranks of the searchers and Dobby right away began to show benefits when he left and returned with the lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. He also told them of a goblet that he heard Bellatrix was asked to protect for her master. She took it to her own vault in Gringots.

With four down and two to go, things were looking better as they at least knew where the fifth one was. Albus was sure that Tom's snake, Nagini, was also a Horcrux, so they knew them all.

Albus didn't know when he would tell Harry of his feeling that Harry was also a horcurx. To tell him would be telling him he had to die and It was the last thing Albus wished to do to the boy.

Things only got worse for Harry as Ron and Lavender were becoming bolder in front of others and Hermione was cutting herself off from her friends. Harry finally went to Albus and asked him to help him get away from what was going on with his friends. Albus contacted Severus and they all sat and went over what had to happen. It came down to, Severus would find something that upset him to no end and would give Harry detention every night for the rest of the school year, to include weekends.

When Ron and Ginny heard this they were ready to go head hunting for the DADA Professor, but Harry told them to just forget about it and he made Ginny the new Captain of the team and the new Seeker. She was totally pissed at this as she loved being a Chaser, but she had to do it for the team.

The team had won their first two matches, but needed to beat the Slytherin team in order to win the House Cup. Harry was in the office of Severus' trying to come up with a plan to get the cup from Gringotts and a way to get Nagini away from Tom to kill her. They had studied long into the day, long enough for the match to be over. They finally called it a day and Harry made his way back to Gryffindor House and he heard the screaming coming from the common room. He thought they were complaining about Harry being gone from the team as the reason they lost. When he entered the room, he saw Ginny dancing on the table, holding the cup. She saw Harry and jumped down and ran to him. Harry stopped her from hurting each other and shook her hand to congratulate her and the team for their brilliant effort, and then he went to his dorm to get some sleep as the others continued to party. Ginny however, felt something was off with Harry and went to Hermione to see if she knew.

She never made to Hermione though as Dean came back and brought her to the table to continue her dance with the cup. She soon forgot about Harry and Hermione for the evening.

There were two thing that Harry and Albus didn't know. One was that Remus and Tonks got married and that Tonks agreed to use her abilities to get into Gringotts and get the cup. She morphed into Bellatrix and entered the bank and then the vault. She searched the vault and finally found the cup up on a shelf that hung on the wall. She knew about the spells that were used in the vault, so she transformed a pole into a long rope and used this to lasso the cup and bring it to her. She couldn't use magic on the cup, but she could on the rope and she levitated the rope back to her to keep it from falling and making too much noise.

She got the cup back to Dumbledore's cottage and Alastor flooed Albus to tell him they had the cup. When he asked how they got it, Alastor just told him a little old lady walked in and asked to go to Bella's vault so she could get her cup back. They were only too happy to oblige.

What her and Remus didn't know at the time, was that Tonks was pregnant and took a very big risk using her powers while she was this way. So many things could go wrong. But it worked out OK, and in two months, or Christmas time, they both knew she was with child. She was four months along.

Even after finding out about Tonks, Remus continued to help the team in their search, even though it was over. All there was to destroy was Nagini and that was the hardest one to do.

None of them knew of what Draco had been doing duiring his free time. He had been repairing the old box in the RoR that would allow death eaters to enter Hogwarts undetected. He was beginning to feel it would never work. He was eating an apple while working one day and put it on the shelf to Hang the door. He struggled with it for about fifteen minutes when he finally got it done. He opened the door back up to get his apple when he saw it was gone. He closed the door and waited for a minute to open it again. The apple was back, and a bite was taken from it in the area Draco hadn't been eating so he would know it was found. He danced around for a few minutes and then he left to let his family know it was done. Then the planning on the raid to Hogwarts would be put into play. It was a two front attack on the school with Tom on the out side and Bella on the inside, with her troops. It was brilliant plan, but even those are not fool proof.

Albus removed Harry from classes in order to plan an attack on Tom and his men. Alastor had called in those he trusted from the Auror Corp to help in their plan. Remus would not allow Tonks to be a part of it, and she went into a rage as to why she couldn't be at her husbands side to fight. Even carrying a baby didn't sound reasonable not to be there, but Remus was adamant against allowing her to go. She had to stay behind and care for herself and her baby.

Hermione and Ginny sat in the common room wondering why the Professor removed Harry from DADA class and why he didn't atttend his other classes. Hermione always worried about Harry when he disappeared like this, and now this worry spread to Ginny. After the Ministry incident, Harry had been seeing more of the Professor and less of his friends. Now this happens and it didn't set well with the two young ladies.

Neville came into the room and took a seat next to Hermione, "Did you two hear what happened to Harry? No?. Well then let me tell you. Him and Professor Dumbledore left the grounds and as soon as they were clear of the charms from the school, they apparated. Harry had his cloak wrapped around his shoulders like he was ready to put it on if it became necessary. They weren't moving slow either. I was lucky enough to be coming from Herbology when I saw them."

"Was the Professor carrying anything?" Hermione asked.

"It looked like his wand was in one hand and I don't know what was in his right hand, but he sure did take precautions with what ever it was. He held it like it was poison or something. Why didn't he just carry it in his robes?"

"Did you see what color it was Neville?" Hermione asked again.

"I guess you would call it an off white, close to yellow. There wasn't much showing of it though. He had something wrapped around the big end of it."

Hermione didn't ask anything else as she got sick and ran to her room. Ginny excused herself from Neville and followed her up the stairs. She saw where Hermione wasn't really sick, but she was shaking like a leaf on a tree.

"Hermione, what is it?"

"Harry must have gone back down to the Chamber and got one of the fangs still in the body of the Basilisk. What do they need it for, I wonder?"

"That still doesn't tell me why your shaking. What's the matter Hermione?"

"Ginny, the poison is still active in the fang. If either of them gets scratched, they're as good as dead. If they have, it is for some reason that could mean their death, or someone elses death."

Now they were both shaking.

Harry and the Professor met up with the rest and began their trip to meet Tom and see what they could do to end this thing. Albus had the fang to take care of Nagini, if he was given the chance. He also wanted to end it now while he was still able to fight. His strength was down quite a bit because of the poison already in his body and he felt he didn't have much longer to live. They learned that the Aurors Alastor had asked to join were not available because of the new Minister putting them all on alert. It was just the six of them going against Tom and whoever he had with him.

They got to the Riddle Manor and began their approach when Tom and seven of his death eaters left the house. They faced off against each other and the fight began. For some reason, Tom didn't have his best warriors with him.

The fight began with Albus and Tom squaring off and the rest picked an opponent and began their fight. For some reason, Harry was facing Peter Pettigrew and it was very different then the last time they faced each other. This time Harry was prepared and Peter seemed to be holding back for some reason. Because of this, Harry beat Peter with the spell he learned in the potions book he got from Professor Slughorn. "SECTUMSEMPRA!" and Peter lost his left arm and part of his side, as well as his left leg. He was dead when he hit the ground.

Though it sickened Harry, he couldn't allow it to affect him as there were more to fight. He looked to see the Professor, as he was the weakest one of the group, and saw where he dropped the fang on the ground. He Acceo'ed the fang to him and looked for Nagini. It was dark, so his sight was hampered by it. When he saw movement behing Tom, he used a Solaris spell and lit up the area. Sure enough, it was Nagini, and Harry went after her to put an end to Tom's immortality.

She was faster than he thought, and she had the ability to hide in areas Harry couldn't get to. However he may not have this, but he did have an imagination. He used smoke, water and what ever to driver her out from hiding. The chase took him far away from the fight and he was getting tired. Nagini seemed to have an abundance of energy, but was running out of hiding places. Finally she just turned and attacked Harry. Not expecting this, Harry stuck his arm out to protect his face. It just so happened to be holding the fang. Nagini was stabbed by the fang under her lower jaw and up into her brain. Harry had killed his second being tonight. He turned and went back to the fight, and he could not believe that both Albus and Remus were down and from the look of it, would not be getting back up, as the blood pooling around their bodies was too much. He also saw where Alastor had suffered another injury and held his left arm to his body to protect it. Sirius seemed OK.

All that was left of Tom's force was Tom and no one else, but he was more than capable of handling both opponents. Once Harry joined the fight, it was over for Tom, however he did have the last say, "You may have beaten me here, Potter, but you can't be in two places at the same time. I'm afraid that Hogwarts will be lost to you by the time you get back there." and he fired the killing curse at Harry and it hit him in the chest. He went down from it, but he had fired the same spell at Tom just a second later than he did. When it hit Tom, he knew it was the end of his life.

Dobby had to help Alastor back to the castle and when they got there, spells had been set up so that even Dobby couldn't enter the grounds. He was soon joined by Harry and Sirius. What they saw was too hard to believe. The school was on fire and the walls were had huge holes in them from being blasted. Bodies were lying on the ground, and some were students. There were Death Eaters lying there as well.

By the time they made it to the castle, the fighting was almost finished, but not the way Harry liked it. The students and Professors were surrounded by fifty DEs. Then, an amazing thing happened, and a charge came from the stairs and they were lead by Arthur, Molly and her sons. They equaled the number of DEs, but were no match for their skills. Harry, Dobby, Sirius and Alastor came from the opposite side. With this new attack, the students and the Professors, who had been afraid to get the students involved even though if it hadn't been for them, they would have been done a lot sooner, joined back into the fight.

Harry saw Percy go down, as well as Professor Slughorn. He saw where Justin Finch Fletchley was down. And the list was longer as he went to help anyone needing it. Michael Corner, Colin Creevy, Lavender Brown and many more. He watched as Molly faced Bellatrix and could not believe how Molly had Bella backing up. Then when Bella tripped over some rubble, the fight ended when Molly used a Bombarta on her. After this, the fight was lost to the DEs as their numbers were down to just five. Harry looked around to see who else they lost and when he saw Dobby and Alastor both down. It was too much for him to bare. He collapsed to the ground.

When he came back to the living, it was three days later. It was all over and the Light had won, but the cost was hard to take for some. Sirius had lost his last friend he had in the world. Moly and Arthur had lost a son. Tonks had lost her husband. He had lost a friend, an uncle and a Godfather, as Sirius could not function in his current state.

Harry tried talking to Hermione and Ginny, but they both refused to talk to him saying that he deserted them in their greatest need. He never got a chance to explain what happened. Even though they heard about Tom and the rest, they still wouldn't talk to Harry. Maybe it was the loss they sustained and the grief that accompanied it. Or maybe it was the hurt they felt when he left, but what ever it was, Harry left the school and went to Gringotts. He had his parents will read and he learned that he was more than well off. He was told of some property he had from one of his great grand parents in the States and this is where he was now. Coeur D'Alene Idaho.

Having finished his trip to the past, he apparated down to his cottage and began his dinner. He learned that Lavender was not killed in the fight and that Molly and Arthur wanted him to return to the Burrow with them, which he refused. It was the last time he saw any of them.

Harry turned on the radio to listen to the musice he had growned to love. However what he he heard when the radio started was that Sasquatch had been sighted in the Rockies not far from Coeur D'Alene and his home. He finished his dinner and then went to bed. He would go searching in the morning for this Sasquatch.

When he got up the next morning, he was surprised when he heard, "How ya been Harry? Long time no see." Sasquatch was none other than Rubeus Hagrid.

A/N: Just thought I'd throw this out there to see what happens. I don't expect much, so we'll see if I continue it or not. I know it was a lot of story to put into one chapter and it seemed pushed, but like I said, I don't expect much from it. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	2. Chapter 2

Reminising Catching Up On Old Times Keeperoliver

"Hagrid, what are you doing here and how did you find me?"

"I was looking for you of course, and I got lucky finding you. Of course it took me five summers to do it, and I finally got some help."

"Do I know the person that helped you?"

"Nope, I don't reckon you do. His name is Rolf Scamander."

"Wait a minute, that name does sound familiar."

"Only the last name Harry. He's Newt's grandson. You know Newt, he wrote 'Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them', the book I used for me class at Hogwarts."

"That's right, I remember now, but where is he?"

"He's searching on the other side of the valley. I'll look for him later. Right now we got some catching up to do."

"I don't need catching up Hagrid. That's why I left, to forget."

"To forget all your friends and family. That's not like you Harry. You loved your friends."

"I noticed you left out family with the love. Good thinking. There was never any love in that house and probably still isn't."

"Your Aunt and Uncle may nor have changed, but your cousin did. Somehow he got hold of the Ministry and asked about you. He said he owed you."

"Ya, probably another arse whooping. I think I'll pass on meeting him. OK, I'm all caught up. Now would you like a cuppa?"

"Do you have anythin' stronger than a cuppa. I could use a good stiff one right about now. Need to warm up a little."

Harry went to his cabinet and took out his Ogden's and gave Hagrid a good serving, then a little for himself. He sat back down, knowing Hagrid wasn't anywhere near done.

"You know of course I still have much to tell ya?"

"I know, even though I don't need to hear it, you'll tell me it anyway. So you might as well get started."

"Awfully nice of you there Harry, allowing me to speak to you. When did you get so sarcastic?"

"It came with that horrible ending. Everyone thought I deserted them. I wasn't going to stay where I wasn't wanted. Sirius would have been my only reason to stay, but he wasn't in any shape to do anything at all. I wanted him to come with me, but I couldn't get through to him. How's he doing?"

"I'm sorry Harry, he died not a year after you left. He wanted to join the rest of his friends on the other side."

"Damn, I didn't expect that. Shit, that sucks. I was hoping he could help take care of Tonks, with Remus dead."

"Tonks and Teddy are doing just fine. About two years after the battle, she met up with an old flame and six months later they got married. Now they have a little girl to go with Teddy. Named her Andie, they did, after her grandmother. Andy and Ted wouldn't let her and Charlie live anywhere but with them."

"Charlie? Like in Charlie Weasley, Charlie?"

"That would be him. It took a lot for Tonks to get over Remus, and I think Molly may have had her hand in their meeting. She's a sneaky one, she is. In all the right ways of course."

"I'm glad she found someone to take care of her. I loved her and Remus and thought they were a perfect match."

"They would have been. Now, let's see, who else is there?"

"No one I need to know about."

"Sure there is Harry. How about Luna?"

"What about her? She's probably helping her dad with his Quibbler."

"No, the Quibbler died about four years ago when Xeno died. Luna didn't want to run it. Besides she had her mate to help her."

"Good, she got married. Hope she found a nice guy. I'm sorry for her loss though."

"That she did Harry, and you'll be meeting him as soon as I find him."

"She married your help. What was his name, Ralph?"

"No, Rolf and yes she did. They have a set of twins about six years old."

"So what's he doing here with you, if Luna is back home?"

"She sent him with me. He has a message for you from Luna. She wouldn't let him talk her out of it."

"He must be really weak then."

"That's a horrible thing to say Harry. He loves her and would do anything for her. He knows how much you meant to her."

"Right, as if that were true. No one missed me after I left. Except maybe you, after all you've been looking for me for over five years."

"Is that what you really think Harry. That no one misses you. Do you know how long Molly cried after she found out you left without saying goodbye. Or how bad Hermione felt about you leaving. She thought she was the reason you left. Then there are the twins. It took them two years to open their shop back up."

"I know what you're trying to do Hagrid, and it's not going to work. I found a home that I love and do not intend on leaving it."

"I'm not asking you to move back Harry, but you do need to tell them all goodbye."

"You can tell them for me, because if I go back they will try to talk me into staying and I don't need any of that. I am happy where I am."

"Harry, did you know you talk in your sleep?"

"Ya, Ron told me about it quite often enough. He had to silence my bed a few times."

"Well I didn't know until last night. You can't tell me you don't miss them. You called out for Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Luna and Neville. Then there was Sirius and Molly and Arthur. So don't tell me they mean nothing to you, OK."

"If you knew what I was dreaming about, you wouldn't have brought that up Hagrid. Except for Arthur and Molly, they all refused to speak to me before I left. For Molly and Arthur, it was to tell them how sorry I was for Percy's death."

"I know all that Harry. They all told me about it. Their last year was the worst year they all took. It was as if something was missing all year. Of course you know what it was."

"No matter what you say, it's not going to get me to return with you, even for a short visit. And if you tell anyone where I am, I will move someplace where you will never find me."

"You know me better than that, Harry. I won't be tellin anyone. I know how to keep things to myself."

"You mean like Fluffy, and Flamel?"

"Give me a break, would ya? Kids are me weakness. I can't keep anything from them."

"Don't they all have kids now?"

"Just Luna, Hermione and Neville."

"What about Ron, Lavender, Ginny and Dean?"

"What's Thomas got to do with this?"

"Him and Ginny of course."

"Him and Ginny? What are you talking about?"

"Didn't they get maried after school?"

"Hell no. Dean was out of school a year before Ginny. Ginny then went and got on the Harpies and played for seven years. Dean married Parvati and Seamus married Padma. Ginny is writing a sports column for Witch Weekly now. She still isn't married, but she does go out a lot. One date and then she is done with him. Everyone of them hopes to be the one to catch her, Harry. She is absolutely gorgeous."

"I could have sworn her and Dean would have got married, they way they carried on in his sixth year and her fifth. I wonder what happened to them?"

"You'll have to ask him or her, because I don't know."

"Hagrid, you're not Molly. I am not going back with you. I don't even know them anymore. I have nothing to talk to them about."

"I promised Molly I would not give up on you, Harry and I do keep me promises. And I know you don't have a snappy come back for that one."

"Look Hagrid, I need to go outside and get some work done, you want to join me?"

"Sure, what have you got to do?"

"Chop wood and kindling for the stove. Draw water from the spring in the back of the cottage. Work the garden. Water the Garden. Weed the garden. Try to find a way to keep the pests out of my garden. You Know, everyday chores."

"You do that everyday?"

"Don't you?"

"Well ya, but I didn't think anyone else did."

"If I want to reap the benefits of the garden, I have to care for it. It is a full time job, plus it is just starting and it needs all the help it can get to grow strong. I need a way to cook the benefits and I work up an appitite by doing that. It all comes down to necessity."

"You sure got a unique way to look at things, Harry. Say, I need to go looking for Rolf and to let him know I found you. Care to join me?"

"Na, I have too much to do around here. I'll start us a meal while you're gone."

"Looking forward to it. I'll be back in a bit, don't know for sure how long though."

"If you're too long, I'll keep the food warm for you and Ralph."

"It's Rolf, Harry. Rolf, not Ralph."

"Right." and he heard Hagrid laughing as he walked away.

Harry chopped the wood for the fire and some kindling to start it with, then he worked his garden and then drew some water and began dinner.

He kept everything magically fresh in a crisper. He figured a good rabbit stew would work for the meal.

It was four ours after he left that Hagrid returned with Rolf following him. They found Harry just pulling the stew off the fire and setting the table. Harry looked up to see them approaching the cottage and walked to the door to greet them. Rolf was a tall man with dark brown hair and a thin face that ended with a small beard. He seemed jolly and friendly enough. Just the type Luna needed for a mate. He was glad she found someone like him to live her life with.

Rolf looked at Harry and was thinking how lucky he was that Luna didn't fall for this man. He was shorter than him, but he was as stout as a bear and his muscles rippled up and down his arms and chest as he shook his hand. His grip was like a steel vise. He wished he knew how Luna didn't take up with him, but was glad as hell, she didn't.

Harry lead them to the table and they took their seats and Harry offered the pot of stew to Rolf first, then it went to Hagrid and finally Harry. He passed the bread around and soon they were all eating and having small talk between bites.

After the meal, they all cleaned up and Harry took the Ogden's out once more and they shared a drink.

Hagrid picked where he left off with his catching Harry up. He started with Hermione, "OK, Harry. I still haven't told you about Hermione and Ron. They didn't get together either. Hermione went to work for the Ministry. She wanted to work for the care and protection of magical creatures, but Kingsley, who took over as Minister, wouldn't let her brilliance work anywhere but the DMLE. He did this knowing that the Director was retiring in a year and wanted Hermione there to take over the position. She has done great there, but Ron works for the Auror division and he can't stand having to work for Hermione. He threatened to leave several times and Hermione told him to go on. It was evident that Hermione didn't care if he left or not and this pissed Ron off even more, which made him stay just to bother her further."

Harry interrupted here, "So Hermione isn't married either?"

"I was just getting to that Harry. Someone else worked as an Auror, and he was the best one in the corps. You wouldn't believe me if I told you it was Draco Malfoy, but it was. And he had the hots for our little brain. It took him a while to work up the courage to ask her out, but when he did, she agreed and this went on for a year when he finally asked her to marry him. She accepted and now they have a young boy they named Scorpious. Been married now for about four years. I won't tell you how Ron took this as you probably know. He still thinks of Draco as a Slytherin, and keeps reminding Hermione what he did in their sixth year. Hermione has to remind him why he did it, which was to save his mother and father from Tom."

"What was it he did?"

"He fixed a cabinet that was a portal to it's mate in Diagon Alley. Well it was Knocturn Alley really."

"So that was how Tom's troops got in. I always wondered how they did it. What happened to Draco because of it?"

"It cost his family almost everything to keep them all out of trouble. The trial lasted two days and the galleons is all it cost them. Draco asked if he could get a job in the Ministry and Kingsley told him yes. So after leaving Hogwarts, he joined the Aurors and he became their best Auror."

"So Draco and Hermione are married. Who would have thought the crown prince of Slytherin would marry the Gryffindor princess. Especially with their history."

Rolf had been quiet through all this, but now he had to ask a question of Harry, "Excuse me Harry, but can I ask you a question before I give you this letter from Luna?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"I know you went through this before, why did Hermione feel you deserted them before the battle? I mean it wasn't like you didn't fight, it was just not with them at the castle?"

"At the time Rolf, she didn't know we had already defeated Tom and his crew. She thought we left the school for training or something. She never asked where we had been or what we had been doing. She just knew we weren't there for the battle of the school. All of those who died might have been saved if we had been there. She thought way too much of me, if she thought I could have done all that."

"So that was why. I have asked Luna about this and she didn't know what Hermione's problem was. And because Hermione felt this way, then so did Ginny because she lost her brother. Ginny was quicker to get over it though, because of her mum. Hermione didn't have anyone to help her with her anger. That is until she went back to school and Professor McGonagall sat her down to talk to her. Of course it was with the help of Professor Dumbledore, who's portrait hung behind her desk."

"So Minerva took over for Professor Dumbledore?"

Hagrid answered him, "She was the Headmistress when Professor Dumbledore took you away, and has been there ever since."

Harry took this time to tell them he was tired and was going to bed, but if they wished to spend the night, Rolf could take the spare bedroom and Hagrid could set up a bed in the den because he didn't have a bed big enough for him. He could have conjured one for him, but Hagrid preferred to sleep on the floor.

Harry didn't get much sleep that night as he kepth thinking about the people he left behind. How Hermione and Draco were now married. Luna and Rolf were married. Ron and Ginny were single. Neville and Hannah were married and all the rest finding mates, to include Tonks and Charlie.

He continued to think about them until sleep finally caught up with him. It was for about three hours, yet when he woke up, he was refreshed enough to get up and see about breakfast. He passed Rolf's room when he remembered he had a letter from Luna for him. He knocked on the door and heard Rolf call out he was awake. Harry continued down stairs to make a pot of coffee. Tea wasn't a big drink here in the states and he did like the taste of coffee after he tried it without cream and sugar. He got out the wild turkey eggs and some deer steak to cook for breakfast for them all. He hoped it would be enough for Hagrid.

The last two made their way to the table and took a seat while Harry finished up with the meal. Hagrid started to make his way to help, but Harry waved him off. After the meal was finished, Harry asked for Luna's letter and he went to read it as Hagrid and Rolf did clean up. It read:

Dear Harry:

I wish you didn't leave like you did, without saying goodbye. I wanted to tell you thank you for all you had done for me. Becoming my friend, helping me with the DA. Letting me be a part of your team for the Ministry and keeping your secret about Sirius. I'm sorry about our not getting together, but I honestly thought you were meant for someone else. I guess I can't see all of the future. Still, I think you can find someone better than me.

I don't know where you went, but I hope you find love and happiness there. I will miss you very much Harry Potter, and don't you ever forget that.

I wish I knew where to send this, because I would deliver it in person. I hope it finds it's way to you hands someday, as soon as I find someone to deliver it. Hedwig refuses to carry any mail for you. I don't know if she hates you, or she is protecting your location. She stays with Ginny no matter where she goes.

Well, goodbye Harry and take care of yourself. Just to let you know, I am writing this one week after you left. I know that sounds weird, but I have a feeling you'll be gone a long time and I wanted to write this while it was still fresh in my mind.

Love you Harry;

Luna Lovegood XOXO

Harry folded the letter up and put it with a book on the shelf. For now, he some heavy thinking to do.

A/N: As you can see, the response was enough for me to continue the story and rather than make it a second story, I will just continue it like this. I don't expect it to be a long story, maybe about ten chapters or so. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	3. Chapter 3

Reminising Parting Ways

Once again Harry was outside doing his chores while Rolf and Hagrid talked inside tyring to figure out a way to get Harry to return with them to England. He so far wanted no part of returning to the place that held such grief for him.

Hagrid saw where Harry could feel this way and felt sorry for him, but between Luna and Molly there was a strong longing to see Harry again. As for Rolf, all he knew was Luna missed him so much that he had to try harder to get Harry to come back just for a visit.

Hagrid felt they would give it one more chance tonight, but if Harry still refused, then tomorrow they would return with Harry's refusal. This time Hagrid fixed dinner and it was several squirrels he caught and cottage fried potatoes with peppers and onions. The squirrels he would fry like chicken. With the long trip back, Hagrid liked to take something with him to hold him over until they ate next.

That evening, Hagrid and Rolf tried their best to get Harry to change his mind, but Harry refused saying, "I'm sorry guys, but I wouldn't fit in back there. Everyone has moved on with their lives and I have just become a distant memory. Luna may be the only one my age to actually miss me. Hermione has Draco, Neville has Hannah. Ron has his battles with Hermione. Ginny has her followers. Luna has you, Rolf, so I'm really not needed there either. To go back just to show everyone I'm still alive when you two can just tell them I am, is wasted. I have things going on here that keep me busy. I'll try to write a letter to Molly and Luna tonight to send back with you, but that is the best I can do."

Harry wrote the letters to Molly and Luna and left them on the table for Hagrid and Rolf to find and then slipped out before they woke up. He did not want to take any chances. He left a small note for Hagrid. He went back to his spot on the mountain and looked down on the town below. About two hours later, he saw a flash from about where his cottage was and knew that Hagrid and Rolf were gone. But still he sat on the mountain going over what Hagrid and Rolf told him. It was good to see his first friend in the magical world again and the chosen mate of one of his best friends.

He sat there until the sun hit the peak on the other side and decided he had to go tend to his chores. It was the first thing he did, then he went in to start dinner when he saw the note left by Hagrid:

Harry:

It was good to see you again, Sorry we couldn't talk you into going back with us, but it is good to see you are taking care of yourself. If you don't mind, I would like to come back to visit and maybe do some fishin with you. I don't know if Rolf will be coming back though.

I got the letters you want me to deliver and I gave then to Rolf since he is married to one and lived just up the hill from the other.

I hope next time I can stay longer, if you'll let me. I forgot to tell you that I lost Fang about two years ago, and now I'm like you, all alone. I do get visitors from time to time and it helps to pass the time until school starts back up.

Until the next time, best of luck.

Hagrid

Harry held the letter in his hand for over an hour. It was his last contact with the past for over ten years and he didn't want to forget it. Then Harry remembered what he said to Hagrid. He was sure Hagrid would keep his word, but Rolf never made such a promise. He was wondering if he would be getting another visit soon. This time from someone closer to him from the past.

Time passed by and soon on the 31st of July, Harry was making a cake for his birthday. It was a cake he learned how to make from the town close by. He bought a recipe book and a cake mix and the rest of the ingredients to make the cake. He saw some other things of interest, so he spent more money in that one day then he did for the ten years he had been here.

The cake was called a pineapple upside down cake and he wanted something different this year. Every other year it was a stack of pancakes for his birthday treat. He was up early and just got the cake in the oven, when he heard something he never heard before. A knock on his door. He walked slowly to the door and looked to see if he could recognize who it was, but he saw no one out there. He turned to walk back when he heard it again. He went to the door to yell at whoever it was, but when he opened it up, he had to look down to see two young boys standing there looking up at him. "Ah you Hawwy Potter?"

"Yes, and who are you?"

"I'm Lorkie and this is my bwother Lysee."

"Am I suppose to know you? You seem to know me."

"Nope, you don't know us. But you know our mummie."

"Hello Harry Potter. It is so good to see you again." came the sweetest voice he heard in years.

"Hello Starbright. I was wondering when I would be seeing you. Is Rolf with you?"

"Right here Harry. How did you know I was coming back?"

"Why don't you all come in and then we will sit down and talk and maybe share a piece of my birthday cake."

"SHITE! It is your birthday today isn't it Harry?"

Harry let out a laugh, "Luna, you knew it was all along. That is why you showed up here today."

"Think your smart, don't you Harry. Haven't you got a hug for me, after all these years?"

Harry walked to her and pulled her in for a hug, but he wasn't expecting the kiss she gave him on the lips. It was over all too quick.

"So, what kind of a cake are we sharing with you?"

"Pineapple upside down cake."

"What did you do, drop it? Is that why you call it that?"

"No silly girl, that is the way I make it."

"How does it stay in the pan if you turn it upside down?"

Rather than explain, he took the cake out of the oven and placed it on the table. Luna stared at it and then, "OK, where is the joke in all this? This cake is not upside down, Harry."

Harry got his largest plate and put it down next to the cake. Then he took the cake with his oven mitts and picked it up and then turned it upside down and placed it on the plate.

Luna stared at him again, "That is what you call an upside down cake?"

Harry laughed again and then he took a knife and ran it around the rim of the baking pan and pulled the pan away from the cake.

Luna looked down at the cake and saw what it all meant now. There were pineapples and cherries and walnuts covering what was now the top of the cake. "I thought magic couldn't create food Harry?"

Rolf wanted to hear this as well. "There is no magic involved Luna. I put the pineapples, cherries, walnuts and brown sugar on the bottom of the cake pan, then poured my batter over it and baked it. You see the results."

They all sat down, but before Harry could cut the cake, Luna stopped him and got her family to sing happy birthday to him. Then she pulled out a small package and handed it to him. A tear formed in Harry's eyes as he took the package. It was the first gift he got in over eleven years. He put it off to the side, then cut the cake and put a slice on each plate. Luna and the kids poked at it with their forks, while Harry and Rolf dove right in and moaning in delight as they savored the taste. "Oh, this is so good Harry." Rolf moaned.

Luna decided to go ahead and try it. Her fork stayed in her mouth as she got the first taste of this magnificent confection. Then she pulled it out and picked up another bite. The twins by this time dropped the forks and were shoving the cake in their mouth. No one could make out the words "Isisdislys." from the twins.

After the clean up from the cake, Harry opened the present she gave him and a tear was in his eyes again. It was a picture album of all his friends with up to date pictures along with the way Harry remembered them all. Other than looking older, the biggest change in all of them was Neville. He was taller than Harry, but his build was much like Harry's. The three girls in Harry's life were stunning. Draco got really lucky when he married Hermione. Same as Rolf with Luna. Why Ginny was still single was a real mystery. She was going to make someone very happy when she finally gives in. Ron was starting to show the results of his eating habits, carrying around a bit of a paunch. Fred and George looked like well dressed clowns. There was even picture of Sirius before he died, and he looked terrible. Along with him was Kreacher, who Harry had forgot all about. He asked Luna about him and she regretted telling him he died not long after Sirius did.

Harry broke down with the news as he may have been able to keep Kreacher alive if he knew about Sirius' death. Even though Kreacher made it difficult to like him, Harry did and he would have called for him to come live with him.

Harry asked her all kinds of questions that took them until late in the evening. The twins had gone to bed hours ago and it gave Harry a chance to catch up on all the latest developments. The twins bought out Zonko's and put a new store in at Hogsmeade. Hagrid didn't tell him about it. Filius had retired and took over the shop and Hagrid didn't tell him about this. Ginny finally met a man she dated a second time and Hagrid didn't know about this. Hagrid was made Head of House for Gryffindor, while Neville was made Head of House for Hufflepuff and Tonks, who took over for Minerva as the Transfiguration Professor, became Head of House for Ravenclaw.

It finally came time for the adults to go to bed, and Harry gave Luna and Rolf his room because of the larger bed and he took the couch, since the kids had the spare bedroom. It also gave him a chance to be up early to fix breakfast and not disturb anyone. He didn't know about Luna being an early riser. As soon as Harry began breakfast, she was in there helping him. They talked while they made the meal and Harry found out more things he found interesting, like Arthur was made Under Secretary for the Minister. Bill became head of security for Gringotts and his assistant was Fleur, his wife. Money was no longer a problem for the Weasleys.

Harry wished they could stay longer, but Rolf needed to get back and get ready for another expedition into Africa, looking for the elusive Nundos. It was a dangerous undertaking, but it never bothered Rolf to do such things and Luna supported him in what ever he did. It was the kids who made it hard for him as they never wanted him to leave.

They had been there for three days when Luna and Harry had to say goodbye. Rolf was such an understanding guy, it didn't worry him when Luna and Harry shared a long kiss before they broke it off. Then Harry said goodbye to Lorcan and Lysander and finally Rolf. He held Rolf for a good amount of time, telling him he and the family were welcome back anytime. He also thanked him for this time he got to spend with one of his best friends and not to worry about the kiss he and Luna shared. Rolf laughed, "Harry, the moment I told her were going to visit you, she warned me it could get sentimental. I was ready for anything short of mating. If that happened, I would have to obliviate the kids minds. Probably mine as well. We'll be back, probably next year. I am going to have to do some fishing with you."

"I'll save you the best spot I know of. In the mean time, if you ever need me, just get a message to me somehow and I'll be there. But it better be a real crisis. I still don't wish to go back for a visit."

"I know Harry and I can't see any reason for needing you to come back. Not unless someone is dying and wish to see you before the pass."

"That would do it. Luna, it was so good to see you again. Kids, do as you mum and dad tell you, OK? Rolf, you have made one of the shortest lists going. The list of friends for one Harry Potter." and Harry waved to them as they walked to the spot where they Apparated to when they came. They still had to stop in Boston to clear their paperwork.

Harry sat down and was once again going over what he just saw leave him and this time it was a more touching moment, as Luna and he had shared many thoughts while at school. She knew more about Harry than Hermione did. Hermione for all her brilliance, lacked the one thing Luna had an abundance of, emotional understanding.

Now when Harry went to his spot on the mountain, he had the album with him. He went over every picture and every detail of all the people he knew. When he looked at the picture of Hermione and Draco, he smiled at the memories they brought up, like the punch in the nose during third year, or the ferret in the pants, fourth year. There were more, but those stood out the best. Draco's change must have been a dramatic one.

He looked at Ron's picture and wondered why him and Lavender didn't get together. They certainly fit during sixth year. Luna didn't know why they didn't make it as a couple. And why were Ron and Hermione still arguing? How does he get away with it, with Hermione being his superior. Harry thought he still held a soft spot in her heart.

He knew all about Luna and Rolf. He still smiles as he remembers when Luna told him how they met. It seemed Luna and her dad were on their last expedition, when they came across Rolf, who hated to admit to them he was lost. So lost, he couldn't even apparate because he didn't know which direction to go in. Luna had to help him to the nearest city and from there, their friendship built to love and then to husband and wife and then mother and father.

Xeno was there to see his daughter marry the man she loved and to hold his grandsons, before he passed on.

Now Harry was considering returning to England, if only for a week to reunite with a certain few of his friends. Molly and Arthur. Tonks and Charlie. He would have to wait and see how he felt later, when he could leave his cottage and make the trip. Growing season still had three more months and he wasn't about to leave before that. By that time, the holiday season would be on them and he couldn't disturbe anyone during that time. Maybe next spring before planting time he would go.

When Harry first came to the US, he had to sign papers admitting to the Government that he was a wizard and had to show them his wand to register it. Of course they were aware of Harry's history, but they didn't show him any lieniency. He was just another person who wished to take up residency in the US. Of course they kept his file up to date, in case he was needed for an emergency. It has never been asked of him in the past.

Harry did do something that saved many lives. He happened to see a lightning strike set fire to the wooded area on the other side of the valley and it would have surrounded the town if Harry hadn't put it out by creating a vacuum over the lakes and used the water to dowse the flames. When the town's people saw it, they called it a tornado that formed over the lake that drew water from it and covered the fire in the woods. It was called a miracle and Harry never got credit for it, which was good for him.

Harry harvested everything from his garden before he pulled all the plants and then placed fertilizer down to give the soil some neutrients for the next season. His time with the Dursleys had taught Harry to take great care of the earth he used for growing plants. If he wished to have the same thing next season, then making sure the ground was as rich with these things as when he started this past season was essential.

After taking care of that, he then cut enough wood to last him all winter because when the snow started, then the wood would be harder to come by as the valley people would be doing the same thing. He didn't know these people and didn't wish to know them either. It was not that he hated them, but his contact with them in the past was not one he liked to remember.

Then he thought about Dudley. Why would he go looking for Harry after he left school? He knew it wasn't to kick Harry's Arse, because Dudley knew what Harry could do because of the Dementor incident. Did this change Dudley's point of view about Harry? It could have. It never did anything about Petunia and Vernon's outlook though.

Maybe he would look up Dudley when he returned, just to see how he was doing. Maybe he was married as well.

Harry was back in his cottage and was in a listening mood for some music, so he turned his radio back on and was soon listening to some of the old Beatles music. All this did was show him how alone he was as he heard songs like (Fool On The Hill), (Nowhere Man), and (Yesterday). All songs that fit him to a "T", as the locals would say. He heard it in a pub one night when he was trying to warm up after working on his wood pile. He never sat with any of them. He finally decided it was time he returned to his home and get reacquainted with his friends from the past. It was funny how music would bring him to this decision as it usually just relaxed him after a grueling day.

Harry waited until after Halloween was over when he made the trip to Boston to express his interest on returning to England. The Magical authorities were easy to get along with and were sympathetic to Harry's desires. They created a Port Key that he could use as the return to the US when ever he wished to come back, up to a year. After that, the spell would expire. Harry stepped onto the platform and before he knew it, the scarf that was used for the Port Key took him away.

Then he was standing on a platform at Heathrow Airport that was away from the usual traffic and was well hidden by the Ministry of Magic, who controlled it. Luckily there was no one on duty he knew or that recognised him. He could move about freely without fear of being recognised.

He decided to take a room in a hotel that he would use for his stay while in England. It was late, so he spent the night there before going out looking for Luna and Rolf. He didn't know if it was a bad idea or not, as not four hours later, in the wee hours of the morning, he was awakened by something hitting his window. When he went to it and opened it up, Hedwig was on his shoulder and pecking at his ear.

"Hedwig, oh how I missed you pretty girl. I'd ask how you know I was home, but that is a pretty stupid question. Between you and Luna, you always knew how to locate me when you needed to. Does Ginny know you left?"

Hedwig just ruffled her feathers as if to say no. "Good, I don't need to see her. At least not right now. Has she been good to you?"

Now Hedwig cooed with a gentle sound to it. Harry took this as a positive reaction. "Good, I don't want anyone to treat you bad or ignore you like I did there at the end. I'm so sorry about that Girl. You know why I had to do it though. I couldn't take the chance of you getting hurt." Once again Hedwig just cooed that gentle sound. And she was rubbing his cheek as she cooed.

"Damn, all the people I wanted to see when I got here, and do you know what, I completely forgot about you. I sure am glad you didn't forget me girl. You were the perfect one to see upon my return."

Harry never got to sleep that night as he and Hedwig caught up on old times.


	4. Chapter 4

Reminising Hello It's Me

Hedwig left before Harry made his breakfast and he knew she would be back the first chance she got.

Hedwig was getting old and Ginny and her shared many moments talking before going to bed. It was as if Hedwig knew what Ginny was saying and she knew the response that would make her happy. If Ginny was quiet and gentle, Hedwig would rub her chin or nibble on her ear. If she was upset and loud, Hedwig would screech and ruffle her feathers. It wasn't the words she heard, it was the emotion she felt. It was the same with Harry when he took care of her.

Now she felt she belonged to Ginny because of the time she spent with her, but still responded to Harry because he was so good to her. Even to the point of keeping her safe by sending her away.

Now Harry was once again alone, and each time he was left like this, he wished he had more contact with someone he knew. It was time he went looking to find Luna and Rolf. Harry landed at the base of the hill just outside the Weasley property line and started to climb it when he heard someone call out. He once again turned to see Molly Weasley coming through the gate to see who appeared on on the rounds that were supposed to be protected from intruders. "Hello Mrs. Weasley. Glad to see you are still observent. I hope I didn't disturb you from anything."

Molly cocked her head as if trying to remember the voice she just heard. The man looked familiar, but she couldn't place him. She thought back to a different time when the war was going on and she had so many different visitors. Not all of them wanted. The names went through her head and she matched the faces with the names. Still nothing seemed to match the face of the person standing in front of her. "I know I should know who you are, but I'm sorry, I can't place your face?"

Harry smiled and said, "It's been a few years MUM, and I have changed in all that time. 11 Years to be exact."

It was the time of the final victory over Lord Voldemort. Where they won the way but lost so much. Including one young man who left after he defeated the Dark Lord. "Harry?"

The smile grew larger on Harry's face, "Yes, MUM, it's me. How have you been?" and Harry was then consumed in one of Molly's greatest hugs. Harry felt the tears streaming down her face.

"OH Harry, where have you been? Why haven't you written us a letter? What have you done to yourself, you look so...healthy. Yes, that's the word, healthy. Oh dear we missed you so. Why were you heading towards the Lovegood home?"

"Is it still the Lovegood home, or is it the Scamander Home now?"

"So, you know about Luna and Rolf. I suppose you know about the twins as well?"

"Lorcan and Lysander. Yes I do. Would you care to join me on my visit?"

"Ordinarily I would say no, but in order to make sure you don't disappear on me again, I think Iwill." and they started the walk up the hill. Molly kept asking questions during the trip. "So, I don't suppose you are going to tell me where you have been all this time?"

"Sorry mum, but too many people already know where I have been. Maybe I will change my mind before I leave, but right now I can't tell you."

"You've changed Harry. You use to confide in me when you needed someone to help you with a problem."

"I know, and that was why I left. I confided in someone I cared for, but this care was not returned. So now I try to keep my secrets to myself. But like I said, I may change my mind with you and dad."

Molly just realized that Harry had been calling her mum and Arthur was dad. Now she had to know where he was staying so her and Arthur could visit their long lost son. She had to walk a straight and narrow path the keep his trust in them. She just carried on small talk until they reached Luna's home.

They had just turned the corner of the home when Lorcan and Lysander saw Harry and Molly and ran to them and were picked up into a hug by them both. Lorcan with Molly and Lysander with Harry. Then they switched the children and everything was complete. Luna saw them through the window, and ran from the home to greet her best friend and one she now called mum as well.

Molly lost a son in the war, but gained two sons and four daughters because of the way things were now.. Hermione and Fleur joined Luna and Tonks as her daughters, and Draco joined Harry as her sons. But if you added Angelina and Verity, the list gets larger. Her large family was getting larger and larger when you add the grandkids. The end of the war was finally starting to show the good that came from it. She went even futher with her thinking. Ginny and Ronald were still single. Harry couldn't do anything about Ronald, but there was Ginny.

Luna didn't wait to get them seated before she asked Harry what he was doing there. Molly heard this and asked, "You've seen Harry since the war, Luna?"

"Why would you ask that Molly?"

"Because I didn't recognise him when we first met. He looks like a small Hagrid. He feels like a small Hagrid."

Luna smiled her smile, "Yes he does, doesn't he. Yes, we saw him this year. About three months ago, isn't it Harry?"

"You know it was Starbright. My birthday, remember?"

"Of course, How silly of me. Boys, go get cleaned up for lunch. Molly won't you have a seat?"

"No, I better be getting back and start dinner for Arthur."

"Wait Mum, why don't you and dad join us for dinner. I'm taking everyone out and it's my treat."

"In case you forgot, Harry, I can cook better than most places you eat at."

"OH, I know, but even the best cook likes to try someone elses cooking for a change. What do you say. I'll pick you two up at six."

"Very well Harry, but this place better be good. You know how picky Arthur can be."

"I know mum, but the place we are going to, I have never eaten there. I just know who owns it."

"How long has he owned it? I don't know too many new restaurants. In fact I only know of one and it is impossible to get a table there."

"Then I don't think this is the place as I know we will get a seat there. Like I said, I know the owner."

Molly got to the door, "OK Harry, we will see you at six. How should we dress?"

"Dress to kill Mum. Have Dad do the same." Molly shook her head, Harry hadn't changed much with his humor.

Luna watched as Molly left her grounds and turned back to Harry, "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you all. Is that so hard to believe?"

"From you, yes. But I have heard it said that we grow on people. It must be the twins?"

Harry laughed at this, "Ya, that's it, the twins. They have people coming back for more. You and Rolf have nothing to do with it. You're just sticks in the mud."

Luna knew Harry was being sarcastic, but she frowned at him just the same, to give him a taste of his own medicine. She wanted to hit him when he laughed harder. Then he asked, "Where's Rolf?"

"He's turning in the next five chapters of his new book to his publisher. Her should be back soon. Do you want a cuppa?"

"I'd rather have coffee if you have it?"

"You and Rolf are two peas in a pod. He can't start the day without his coffee either. I think we still have a cup left." and she poured Harry a cup. Harry heated it up.

He skipped on lunch as he just wasn't hungry after his breakfast. An hour later Rolf finally made it home and tripped on something when he saw Harry sitting there playing with Lorkie and Lysee. Luna was sitting off to the side laughing her butt off at their antics. "So, you came back to steal my kids from us, have you?" he roared. Harry looked up and smiled.

Rolf couldn't hold it any longer and laughed. "Good to see you again Harry, and this time on familiar grounds. How long are you here for?"

"I'm not for sure. Maybe a week. I need to get back and do some planting."

They talked until about four and Harry had them all get dressed and he would return to get them for dinner. He didn't say where they were going, but it called for dress clothes.

Harry then left and got dressed himself. He had called his friend and he told him to expect seven for dinner. His friend knew better and set aside three tables in his preferred seating.

Ginny was just finishing her third date with Raymond and he reached into his pocket and pulled something out and handed it to Ginny. Ginny opened it and saw a large diamond engagement ring staring back at her. She raised her eyes to Raymond and he asked, "I know we haven't known each other that long Ginny, but after I leave you for the night, it's like I left the best part of me with you, and I want it back. The only way I can do that is if you marry me."

Ginny looked back down at the ring and back up at Raymond. She looked back down at the ring, then closed the box and handed it back to Raymond. "Ray, it's much too soon for me to even think about this. I like you, but I don't love you. We would have to go out for at least another six months before I would even consider that question, and even then I don't know if I would accept. Look, we better go, before it gets too crowded in here. You know how I hate to be recognised."

They got to the hall leading out when the owner approached them, "Ginny, you're not leaving already are you?"

"I got an early practice tomorrow Blaise."

"But I'm expecting someone tonight that know's you and would love to meet you again?"

"No, Blaise I will not be signing any autographs for your friends again. I was here for over an hour the last time."

Blaise laughed as he remembered that and of course it was much later in the evening. "No, it's not like that, I promise. This one really knows you and would like to see you again."

"I don't want to see one of my old flames again either, Zabini,so get that out of your head. I didn't come here for your matchmaking skills. I came here for your excellent food. It's almost as good as my mums. So if you don't mind, I think I am going to leave."

"UH! Since you brought it up, I may as well tell you, it's your mum and dad coming to eat with some friends."

"MUM and DAD coming here to eat? No way. They never go out to eat. This is just your way to get me to stay."

"Ginny, have I ever lied to you?"

"You haven't been entirely truthful with me at times."

"But that's not lieing. Honest, they are coming here to eat, but they didn't choose where to eat, it was their host."

"And who might that be?"

"No, I'm not going to say. It is part of the surprise. Then there is going to be another surprise later on in the evening."

"Shite, Raymond, why don't you go on home, while I stay here and wait for my folks and their host. We'll catch up later."

"I think I would rather stay and meet your parents Ginny, and let them know of my intentions. Maybe they can influence you where I can't."

Blaise laughed at the fool, "You have got to be kidding me. Listen fella, no one influences Ginny in anything. I have known her long enough to know this. If you just said it, you need to be with her a lot longer. I don't know what your intentions are, but what ever they are, they are going to change in a hurry if you stay."

Blaise could hear the growl coming from Ginny. He didn't know if it was meant for him or Ginny's date. Or maybe both for being idiots. What ever it was for, Blaise did not wish to be around her when it went full throttle. He just said, "I really do hope you stay and meet your parents, Ginny. They are full of surprises. I'll even sit you at their table for you to wait for them. You can see who it is that is their host. If your friend wishes to wait, then so be it."

"Fine, take me to their table. Raymond I still think you need to go home."

"Please Ginny, I really do wish to meet your parents."

"Let's go Blaise, so I can get this over with and leave before it gets too late."

At 6+30, Ginny saw her mum and dad enter and saw Luna and Rolf with the kids. The last one she didn't know. She stood up to get their attention. Luna saw her and left the rest and went right to her.

Harry saw her and almost passed out. Her beauty was beyond belief. He didn't know the guy with her, but it didn't matter. Ginny was all that mattered.

"Luna, who's the guy with you?"

"Oh you silly, you know Rolf."

"Not him you bint. The other guy."

"You mean to tell me you don't know your own father?"

"If there weren't so many witnesses here, Luna, I'd kill you. You know very well who I'm talking about. The guy that looks so much like Hagrid."

"OH, Him! Well, I'll let him introduce himself. I just met him so I don't know much about him."

About that time the others got there and Arthur pulled the seat out for Molly and Rolf did the same for Luna. Raymond was going to help Ginny with her seat when the fuzzy one said, "I think she can find her own seat."

Ginny looked over at him and Raymond said, "Ginny is a lady and deserves to be treated like one." and he pulled her seat out for her. Ginny turned to him and pulled the chair from him and sat down. They both looked to Fuzzy and saw a smile hidden in the beard. Ginny already liked him, and thought it might be a twin playing a trick on her.

"Thank you Fred, but I think I can take care of myself." she saw Fuzzy look around like he was expecting to see someone else around the table. Molly and Arthur did too.

Molly looked back at Ginny, "Where did you see Fred at Ginny, Dear."

"Sitting next to dad. Where else would he be?"

Arthur said the first thing that popped into his mind, "With Angelina I would assume, and before you say anything else, George should be with Verity. I think you owe Harry an apology." He watched as Ginny fainted in her chair.

Harry laughed at this, "She never did that before with me. I hope it doesn't happen too many more times, as it could be hazardous to her health."

Ginny came to a moment later and asked, "Did you say Harry dad? THE Harry, like in Potter?"

"It's good to see you remember me Gin. It's been a long time."

Ginny couldn't hold it in any longer. She got up from her chair and ran around the table and pulled Harry up by his collar and pulled him into a hug, then a kiss that got his ears ringing. Then she rung his bell with a slap to his face. "You git. Why didn't you say goodbye before you left?"

"If you remember correctly, you didn't want to hear what I had to say."

Tears were running down her cheeks when he said this, "I'm so sorry about that Harry. Hermione had me convinced that you ran out on us. Mum and dad had to set me straight. I was being a bit of a bitch back then."

"No, you were feeling bad back then with the loss of Percy and all. Now, care to tell us who your friend is?"

"Oh, ya. Everyone, this is Raymond Foster, Raymond, this is my mum, Molly, my dad Arthur, my best friend, Luna and her husband Rolf and their two kids Lorcan and Lysander. And Finally, this is Harry Potter, a friend from school."

"YOU KNOW HARRY POTTER?"

"Didn't I just say I did. Excuse him Harry, he isn't normally this slow."

"That's alright Gin, I get that reaction a lot. Even got it where I moved to."

Ginny perked up at this, "And where might that be?"

"Why, home of course."

"And where is home?"

"Home is where the heart is Gin."

"DAMN YOU HARRY! Where did you move to?"

"Sorry Gin, no can say."

"Dork. Can you at least tell me why your back?"

With a tear in his eye he answered, "I really missed you all."

Arthur reached out and hugged him while he cried. Molly was rubbing his cheek trying to sooth him. Ginny turned to Raymond, "It is time for you to go home Raymond. I have a lot to talk about with Harry and I don't need you around to keep me from saying what I want to say." Raymond looked to her and her look told him that she meant what she said. He got up and left. As he passed Blaise he heard him say, "I told you it wasn't worth it to stay with her tonight. Now you may even have lost her."

Raymond looked back at him, "You don't need to rub it in. I know she's gone, but did it have to be that damned Potter guy."

"I knew as soon as she found out who it was, you were lost. It's going to happen again here in about fifteen minutes."

"Good luck to who ever it is." and Raymond left. He hadn't gone twenty yards when he bumped into a blond haired fellow that was walking with a brown haired beauty. "Sorry." he said as he passed. He thought some guys have all the luck.

Draco held the door open for Hermione and she thanked him as she passed him to enter. Draco entered and saw Blaise standing at his post. He looked at his watch and said, "You're fifteen minutes early Malfoy."

"So sue me. Is our seat ready, we have only been waiting for it for like two months now."

"Well, your table is not ready yet, but we have another one available you may like even better?"

"Why would we like it better?" Draco said when Hermione tugged on his arm.

"Draco, look over ther, It's Arthur, Molly, Ginny, Luna and Rolf with the kids. And there is someone else with them that looks like he should be eating with Hagrid and his animal friends."

Blaise scolded her, "Hermione, you better hold your tongue. That is the host of the party. As you can see, Ginny is quite taken with him."

Hermione couldn't help herself, "Ginny is quite friendly with a lot of people these days."

Once again Blaise was onto her. "Hermione, I'm warning you, if you embarrass this guy, you will never live it down."

"Oh Blaise, you know I won't insult the guy in front of him. But you do have to admit, he needs some grooming done."

Draco shrugged his shoulders at Blaise and Blaise used the cutting motion across the throat meaning for Draco to keep her under control.

They went to Arthur's table and everyone stood up to meet them. Hermione went to each one of them for a hug, to include Lorcan and Lysander. However when she got to Harry, she didn't know what to do. Harry settled it for her and pulled her in for a hug. She tried pushing him away, but his arms were like steel bars. She looked at Draco as if saying she was sorry. Then Harry put her down and Pulled Draco in for a hug and Draco knew why Hermione couldn't push away from this guy. He felt like he was in a vise.

When he put Draco down, he said, "I can't believe you two got together, after what you went through at school."

This upset Draco, "How would you know what we went through at school, you weren't there."

"I wasn't? Hmmm, strange. Hey your nose is straight. I didn't think it would ever look like that again after Hermione broke. Third year I think it was. Yup it sure was."

Draco had steam coming from his ears, but Hermione began to smile the broadest one she had in years, "HARRY, it's you, isn't it?" and she was in his arms again.

"POTTER?" Draco just about screamed.

The other guests stared up at the scene and started to mumble amoung themselves.

"Yes Draco, it's me, your worst nightmare. I would ask how you are doing, but I can see you are doing just fine. Where's your son?"

"WHAT? How did you know we had a son?"

"Hey I'm Harry Freakin Potter. I know all, and see all. Ask Luna, she'll agree."

Hermione was still hanging onto Harry's shoulder, laughing at her two best men in the world. Or they would have been if she hadn't hurt Harry eleven years ago. The hug told her all was forgiven.

Ginny stood up and took Harry's other side and hung on that shoulder. Harry did the only thing he could do, he put his arms around both of them. This was when Hermione felt the real strength in his arms. Ginny just leaned her head on his shoulder and it felt right to her. Like that was where it needed to be for the past eleven years. She hoped Harry felt the same way she did.

Molly saw this as well and thought things were the way they should be.


	5. Chapter 5

Reminising Getting To Know You

Once everyone was seated and their drink orders were made, Blaise came by to see how they all were doing. Harry got him to sit with them and find out the Restaurant was doing. All Blaise had to do was wave his hand around the room and say, "It's like this every night Harry, It's been like this since we opened, so you tell me what you think?"

Draco had to know what this was all about, "Why should Potter be worrying about how you are doing, Blaise. I never knew you two were friends."

"There are a lot of things you don't know Draco. Like, I may own this place, but I didn't have the money to buy and rennovate it. It had to come from someplace. Gringotts wouldn't finance it for me because of mums background. They did however ask their biggest depositors. Harry happened to be the first one contacted and he asked them to go ahead and back me. He wasn't here so I could thank him so I had the bank to thank him and tell him a table would always be opened to him. None of us from Slytherin had the resources to finance such an endeavor because of Voldemort's influence on the house. You know this to be true. Look what it did to your family."

"I see. So why did you help Blaise like you did Potter, after the way our house treated you?"

"Blaise never gave me any trouble Draco. Of course he never tried to help me either, but I didn't look at it that way. I looked at it as a way to start fresh after the war. He isn't the only one I backed in a business. Ask the twins. Fred and George got started with my backing."

Molly straightened up at this as it was the first time she heard of it, "I didn't know for sure how they got started, but it only backs my theory of how they got started. It had to be you because of your willingness to help us from the beginning. I don't know whether to thank you or wring your neck, so I'll just say don't ever stop being our seventh son."

Harry's laugh carried around to the others. "I don't think that will ever happen mum and dad. Your family gives me too many memories, most of them of joy and happiness."

Blaise had to excuse himself from the gathering as the front crowd was getting larger and he had to see what the problem was.

Hermione was ready to start her story to Harry, "Harry, I know I was unfair with you before you left, and I am so sorry. I know you didn't desert us and did your share of the fighting. I was depressed because you weren't there from the beginning. I felt if you had been there from the start, many of those who died wouldn't have. It was stupid of me, I know. I hope you can forgive me for that."

"Come on Hermione, you know I already have. How is it you hugged me like you did, and I didn't reject you? How is it that you gave me that kiss and I accepted it. How is it your husband didn't try to kill me when you did this?" and he looked at Draco when he said this.

Draco didn't hesitate with his answer. "You're kidding me right? All Hermione has told me about you and how she hated the way she acted at the end of the war. How she wished she had it to do over again. It has been this way until now. Look Po...Harry, if I may, Hermione has cried herself to sleep on many occasions because of that one moment and I didn't know how to help her. The only cure was to hear it from you that she was forgiven. Now maybe she can get a good night sleep. So, thank you for giving her a release from her guilt."

"You can thank me by telling me how it all came about. I mean with you two getting together and what happened with Ron."

Draco looked to Hermione and she lowered her head. She looked back up and began, "Molly, Arthur, you have to know I really cared for Ron during our school years. But he made it so difficult for me to get through to him that I finally had to give up on him. Unfortunately it was after Harry left us that this happened. After I had already refused his confession to me. Once again I was being stupid, because I felt there was someone else better suited for him. My first thought was Ginny, but she was with Dean. Then I thought it was Luna, but she refused him like I did. Then the next thing I know, he was gone and I was all alone again. There was no one there to comfort me when Ron hurt me."

Hermione took a break from her talk and Harry asked another question. "So, what happened to Ron?"

"Well, him and Lavender got into a really big argument when he got hold of some chocolates that Romilda had laced with a love potion she was going to give to Harry. She threw them out, and Ron found them. Professor Slughorn had to straighten him out. Ron and Lavender never did get back together and he has been looking for his perfect mate ever since. He has dated a few times, but he is still Ron." Hermione finished.

Ginny was laughing at the end of this statement and Molly and Arthur were doing their best to hold theirs in. Harry looked to them and Ginny had to address it, "Look Harry, Ron is an idiot. He is never satistied with what he has. Hermione was the best thing to ever happen to him, besides you. She still cared for him even after the way he treated her. Sure he had dated a few times, but none of them amounted to anything because of the way he felt about Hermione. He hoped to get back with her at some point in time, but she had had enough of his ignorance. They fought at work all the time and she was his boss. She didn't let him go because she still cared for the idiot. He threatened her on several occasions about quitting and she really hoped he would so the fighting would stop. Once again he showed his ignorance by staying. When Draco finally got her to go out with him, Ron went insane. Hermione had to tell him to back off, or she would release him from the corps. Of course he settled down after this, but I knew he was still sore. You know how Ron can hold a grudge."

Hermione looked to Ginny and said, "Thank you Ginny. I don't think I could have answered Harry the way you did. But now I can tell Harry the rest." But she never got the chance as the food arrived.

The meal was excellent and even Molly had good words to say about it. Harry called Blaise over once more to let him know about the meal and slipped him something to share with the kitchen crew. The waitress would be getting one as well. Blaise just nodded and left for the kitchen. They could hear the cheer coming from the back.

Blaise looked to Harry when he returned and asked if he wanted some privacy for the rest of the evening. He looked around and saw that Luna and Rolf helping her sleeping children and knew they were ready to leave. He looked around and saw that Molly and Arthur were ready as well. However, Ginny, Draco and Hermione were willing to stay. He said good bye to the six that were leaving, as did the rest, and then he sat back down as Blaise brought a curtain around the table and a silence charm set in place.

Harry loved the way Ginny got closer to him once everyone was gone and saw how Hermione did the same with Draco. "OK Hermione, it is time to finish your story."

"I will Harry, if you will tell us your story as well?"

"Mine isn't nearly as interesting as yours, but I promise I will tell you about me. I wasn't going to, but after the way things have turned out, Why not."

"Good, I can't wait to hear it, as dull as you make it sound. Well, I had just got over another fight with Ron, and I wasn't in a very good mood. Then Susan knocked on my door and said that Draco wished to see me as well. I didn't know what to expect, but we had got along rather well since he joined the Corps. She let him in and Draco took a seat across from her and began, "Miss Granger, I have the files for the missing person case you asked for, and a few ideas about how to go about finding her."

"This is the Ferguson case, right?"

"Yes it is. I think she is not missing, but running away from her family. I learned she was seeing a boy who had ties to a follower of Voldemort's and the family wasn't happy. They refused him to see her and although she didn't say anything and didn't react to it, she was still upset at what her family did. It took a week but finally she got up enough nerve and took off. She made it look like she was abducted and even left a note to make it look that way. This way she could get some money for her to live on."

"Have you followed up on this lead Draco?"

"Not yet. I wanted to get clearance from you first."

"Thank you Draco. Go ahead and start your investigation and keep me advised of your findings."

"I will, but I was wondering if we could do it somewhere other than here in the Ministry?"

"Why?"

"First off, her father has many friends here, and second, and this is purely personal, maybe I could get to know you better and maybe even call you Hermione instead of Miss Granger."

"Well, Harry, I just blushed at this as I never knew Draco had such thoughts about me and it intrigued me, so I accepted it. It just so happened that his theory was right and he found her living a a cheap hotel with her boyfriend. He told me this that first night, and he also told me that if things had been different and I wasn't friends with you in school, he would have asked me out for the Yule Ball in fourth year. But because of my closeness to his enemy, so to speak, he stayed away and made it appear like he wasn't interested in me. Then in the end, he saw where you were gone and Ron was being himself, he thought he might stand a chance some day. He had to make sure that Ron and I would never get back together, which of course we never were in the first place. When Ron came back from our latest encounter swearing he would never talk to me again, he made his move. One thing lead to another and that first date turned into many more and finally you have what you see here in front of you."

"Do you know how lucky you are Draco? But I give all my love to the both of you and wish you the best of luck. I hope I get to meet Scorpious soon."

"Harry you have to come by for dinner once before you leave. Maybe you can bring Ginny with you as it has been a while since she visited."

Harry looked to Ginny and she shrugged her shoulders as if to say, 'I don't know since I haven't been asked yet.'

So he did the one thing she wanted most at that time, "Well Gin, would you join me for dinner at the Malfoys for say, Friday night?"

She didn't say anything for a minute, then answered, "I think my schedule is clear for Friday night, so ya, I'll go with you."

"Good, it's a date then Hermione." and Ginny grinned brightly at what Harry just said. It's a date. However it got even better when he said, "But Gin, I think we should go out once before that so we can get to know each other better. What do you think?"

"I think we learned a lot about each other here tonight, but I agree that we should have a little alone time to learn more about each other."

"OK Harry, I told you my story, now you tell us yours?" Hermione squealed.

"Alright, but like I said it is quite dull. After I left the school, I went to Gringotts to check my finances and I was told that I hadn't been read the will my parents left me. I learned I was far better off than I imagined and that I was left some property by a long distant Grand Father. I didn't know exactly where it was and they couldn't tell me. Just that it was in the states. When I got to the states, I landed in Boston and tried to find out how to locate the property. I was directed to the Magical Hall of Records, where they kept records of all visiting wizards and witches. It seems the property I was looking for was in a state called Idaho. It was in the far west corner of the country, up north. A place called Coeur D'Alene. It sits between two mountain ranges and has several lakes surrounding it. My cottage sits on the Montana side of the Mountains called the Rockies."

Harry stopped there to see if there were any questions. Naturally Hermione did, "So that's why the beard, but what about your muscles? How did they come about?"

"The same reason. My beard protected my face, but I needed heat for the cottage. There was a wood burning stove in the cabin for heat and one for cooking. So, I chopped a lot of wood. Plus I needed food, so I made a garden and used a hand plow to cultivate the soil. I didn't have a horse so I used magic for my power. At first it got me in a lot of trouble with the magical ministry there, but when I showed them why I used magic, they accpeted it and allowed me to keep doing it, as long as the magic stayed around the cottage."

"How much wood did you need to chop? I mean you are as stout as Hagrid?" Ginny asked.

Then Draco had to ask, "I noticed you don't have any blisters on your hands. How come if you have to use all those hand tools to do your work?"

"Luna helped me there. Before I left, she told me about something called the Essance of Murtlap, and it keeps my hands from getting blisters and hard spots."

Hermione continued with, "I could have told you that Harry, if you had asked?"

"I wasn't talking to you at the time Hermione, as you had just told me I wasn't your type."

"I didn't put it that way Harry."

"No, it wasn't, but that was the way I took it, and it hurt me. I really did like you and to hear you didn't like me that way stung my pride. I got the same thing from Luna, but she explained the reason why. It was you Ginny, that she told me was the reason. She felt you and I were meant for each other, but you were still with Dean at the time. So there I was, I knew three females close enough to like, and they were all denying me what I was looking for. That was when Dumbledore came and got me to help with the problem we had with Tom. I didn't know until we faced him that he had sent another team to Hogwarts to attack. By the time Sirius, Alastor, Dobby and I got there, we thought all was lost. That was when your mum and dad lead the attack to finally defeat the dark forces. We had lost too much and I couldn't get Sirius out of his mood, so I left on my own. If I knew then what I learned later, I would have taken him and Kreacher with me." the tears were now back in Harry's eyes.

Ginny knew what he needed and she gave it to him. Her hug comforted him and got him under control. She didn't break it though, as it comforted her as well. She also liked the feel of his muscles hidden by his suit coat and shirt. Damn did she like those muscles. She saw Hermione watching them and she smiled at her. She knew what Hermione was thinking, but Draco was there to put those thoughts to rest. Hermione loved Draco and would never do anything to compromise that love, but she also loved Harry, and this was not the same Harry she knew back in school. If she knew this one in school, she never would have told him what she did.

Their talk was so well received that time was a lost factor, until Blaise came by and told them that the restaurant had closed an hour ago and it was time for them to leave. Harry stood up and pulled out a roll of bills and gave Blaise about a thousand pounds to split with the workers for the delay they made for them. Blaise saw where Ginny was like floating across the floor, in Harry's arms and knew that the man that came her with was no longer in the running for this beauty's heart, as it was already captured.

GTKY-}

The next day, Harry made plans to meet Ginny in the Alley where she worked for the magazine. When they walked down the alley, many people watched as she was with another new man. They were use to seeing her with a different man, but this time, she was snuggled up against him and had her head on his chest as they walked. This was new to all who saw. Then they had to stop when Fred walked out of his store and called for her to stop. He walked across to talk to her and to see who her new man candy was, as him and George liked to call all the men she dated. This one was so much different than the others. This one looked like he could take care of himself.

"Hey little sis, you don't have time for your favorite brothers any more? You hardly ever come by to see us. Who's your new toy?" and he almost ran away when the TOY went for him. He didn't know it was for a hug. Ginny was laughing so hard she nearly fell when Harry pulled Fred in for a hug. Of course, it was so much tighter than any he ever got from his mum. In fact he was sure there were a few broken ribs from this one.

"How have you been Fred. And how is George. I hear you and Angelina finally got married. Congrats on that. And George married what's her name? Oh Yeah, Verity. "

Fred was lost, "Who are you and where do we know your from? And never hug me like that again. Shite I think you hurt something inside me."

Harry acted like he was hurt, "You don't remember me? How can you not know who I am. Ginny knew me from the start, didn't you Gin?"

She was shocked he asked this, "Ya right. From the start." she wanted to laugh. He was a stranger to her at the start as well.

"Well tell me then as she seems awfully close to you right now, and we have never seen her like this before?"

This is when George came out to see what was going on. He saw Fred scratching his head, Ginny in a lovers enbrace with someone he didn't know, and this guy had what he thought was a grin, but it was hard to tell what with that growth he had on his face. He never saw Ginny with a man who had facial hair before and it was weird the way she attached herself to him. Then he seperated himself from Ginny and went to him and pulled him into a hug which about crushed his insides. "Arhhh, let me go so I can breathe again." he yelled. Harry let him go and George leaned over trying to get his breath back. "Son of a bitch that hurt. Why didn't you warn me Fred?"

"I'm still recovering from mine Georgie. This son of a bitch liked to kill me."

"Who the fuck is it? Ginny, you better explain yourself and tell us who this arse is." George complained.

Ginny did her best to keep a straight face as she said, "I can't believe you guys don't even know your own partner."

The two stood up straight and Fred decided to check it out. He walked over to him and pulled his long hair away from his forhead. There it was, the scar he was so remembered by. Now it was Fred's turn to try and break Harry's ribs. It was a lost cause as Harry's muscles were too much for Fred to overcome. "You bastard you, where the hell have you been, and why show up now?"

George heard this and about tackled Harry in another hug. He didn't get any further than Fred did. "Alright young man, where have you been hiding yourself, and what are you doing with our sister?"

"This better be good, if you want to walk out of here alive?" Fred added. He was offended when Harry just laughed as if it were an idle threat.

"Look you guys, it's a long story and your folks know it all, so when you get time, go ask them. Right now I have to get this lovely lady to work. I'll stop by on the way out to see you." and he walked off with Ginny in his arms.

"I hear bells ringing somewhere. How about you George?"

"And they are right close by. Shite, do you know what that means. Fred?"

"I'm afraid so dear brother, Now we have to go find someone for the only single one left in the family, and it is the hardest one to complete. Damn Harry Potter. He has to make it hard on us."

George ended it with, "I know dear brother, but you know what? I like the way things are going for Ginny. She finally has her man and mother what a man he is. That son of a bitch has got muscles on his muscles. Even his hair has muscles."

They laughed as they walked back to their shop to see three people looking at them as if they were crazy. Angelina, Verity and Lee were all wondering what it was all about. Verity was the only one of them that never met Harry and was looking forward to finally meeting the one who made her life so complete. The twins never told Lee about Harry and his hugs. It was going to be worth a laugh to see his eyes bulge out.

Harry walked into Ginny's work building and felt every eye in there follow him through the work area to Ginny's desk. He pulled her seat out, knowing she hated it, but when she kissed him for doing it, he smiled at her and returned the kiss. Whistles were heard coming from many different areas, but Harry saw one where he received nothing but daggers. Raymond was not too happy about what he was seeing. He knew better than to approach them though. He also knew better than to yell out his name. Ginny would have skinned him alive if he did. However, when a friend of Ginny's walked over for introductions, she looked at Harry and he just waved his hand to her, "Stephanie, I want you to meet an old friend of mine. Harry Potter, this is Stephanie Allison. Steph, this is Harry Potter."

Stephanie stood there doing nothing but moving her lips like a fish. Finally she said, "This can't be real. You can't be Harry Potter. He's run off someplace and hasn't been seen in years."

"Eleven to be exact. And yes, I am Harry. See." and he pulled his hair back to show his scar once again.

"OH SHITE! I'm so sorry to doubt you Mr. Potter. It has just been so long since any one has seen you."

"I know. I'm trying to make up for it now. Ginny is not the first person I've seen, but she is the one I have seen most often, and I hope to see more of her." at this there was a laugh coming from every one that heard it. Harry turned bright red and Ginny was laughing along with every one else.

"I didn't mean it that way. I meant to say we'll be seeing more of each other." which was a repeat of what he just said. Except now Ginny would be seeing more of him. The laughing was getting louder and it was enough to get the manager out of her office to see what was going on.

"Can someone tell me what all the ruckus is about?"

Everyone was surprised when it was Harry that stepped forward, "I'm afraid it was me doing it. I said something that everyone found funny. And then I added to it by saying it again."

"Who are you? You don't work here."

"You're right, I don't. I'm sorry for causing this disturbance."

"Are you going to tell me who you are?"

"Oh, sorry. Ya, well, I'm Harry Potter."

"Oh, you're here to see Miss Weasley. OK, carry on. But try to keep the noise down, would you. Some people are trying to work, I hope." and she went back into her office, where she fell against the wall and smiled. She had just met the most elusive man in the magical world. Weasley better get a story out of this.

Harry and Ginny kissed and he told her he would see her later on for lunch. He turned and left the building, not seeing everyone gather around Ginny's desk asking questions about the night before.

Poor Raymond was never mentioned in Ginny's retelling of her tale.


	6. Chapter 6

Reminising Fool On The Hill

After Ginny left, Molly went hunting. Ron was about to learn what it really meant to make her angry. After she was done with Ron, then she would go looking for Hermione. Even though she could not act the same way with her the way she did with Ron, she was still going to know she was upset with her.

She floo'd to the Ministry to get Arthur to tell him what happened. He was so upset that he joined her on her hunt.

After their argument with Harry, Ron forgot all about his assignment for the evening. He was sitting there thinking how wrong they had both been with Harry. Mostly because he knew that both Ginny and his mum were going to be all over him for what he caused. It happened sooner than he thought as his mum and dad entered his cubicle with fire coming from their ears. He had never seen his mum this angry at him before.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, what have you done? Why is Ginny crying, and why has Harry left to go back to the states? You better have a good explanation for this young man."

"Mum, dad, Harry was going to ask Ginny to move back to the states with him."

"We know that. Ginny already told us she hoped he would ask her to go back with him, but not to move in with him, but to hear what he had to say."

"But they're not married."

"And she is a full grown woman who has her own life to live, however she wants to. We have faith in her to know she would never put herself in a compromising position. Why were you and Hermione even arguing with him about it?"

"We were trying to protect her."

"From Harry?" Arthur shouted.

"Dad, we don't know this Harry. He has been away for eleven years and maybe after the war, he went into depression or something."

"Did you even talk to him?"

"Yes I did. Did you feel his muscles?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Arthur countered.

"He may hurt Ginny if he gets angry with her. If that happened, how would we know?"

"What happened to you Ronald, you and Harry use to be friends?" Molly cried.

"I don't know him any more Mum. He's changed. He lives by himself in some winter wonderland. He grows a garden. Hunts his own meals. He says he cuts wood and that was how he came about with his muscles. He has a beard and long hair like Hagrid. How could that be attractive to women?"

"You have the nerve to ask something like that when you can't get a date to save your soul?" Arthur was losing his temper with his youngest son.

"This isn't about me, this is about Harry and Ginny. Can you tell me you trust Ginny living with Harry a half a world away?"

"OK, first off, Ginny never said anything about living with Harry. Second, even if she did, it's none of our business. Third, how she runs her life is none of our business, but especially none of yours." Arthur was getting hotter by the minute. He had to grab Molly's arm and get her out of there before he did something he would regret. He explained this to Molly before she killed him. She agreed with him completely as she was ready to torch his arse. Now they had to go have a talk with Hermione. They found her in her office, sitting with Draco. Draco turned and saw who it was and got up to leave. Arthur pushed him back down in his seat, but not forcefully.

Molly had to start it because of how Arthur was acting. "OK Hermione, you tell us your part of the story. Ron just told us his and we gave him our reply."

Hermione's story was almost identical to Ron's. Molly and Arthur's response was different than the one they gave Ron, "Look Hermione, we know you were just looking out for Ginny, but don't you think it would have been best if you did it with her present when you attacked Harry like you did?"

"I didn't attack Harry, Molly. I just didn't agree with his idea of moving Ginny to the states with him."

"Where in the world did you and Ron hear Harry was wanting Ginny to move in with him. He just wanted her to visit so he could show her the areas where he lived. I think he had some plans that he wanted to go over with her, to see what she thought."

"But he told me he was going to ask her to leave with him."

"Where in that statement did he say move in with him?" Arthur was about ready to burst.

"Why are you so mad at us? All we were trying to do was protect Ginny."

"From Harry, who has been your friend for almost twenty years now. Ginny has never been one to just give in to something she didn't feel safe about. If you go where I think you will with that, then you must also remember that Ginny fought him off from trying to control her."

Hermione lowered her head, as that was exactly what she was going to point out. They were right, Ginny was stronger than she gave her credit for.

Draco sat quiet during all this and finally had enough, "Please Molly, Arthur, Hermione knows she did wrong and has been verbally abusing herself since Harry left. She knows Ginny has a mind of her own and is an adult. She knows Harry means her no harm. She knows all this now, but in the heat of the moment, all she was thinking about was protecting Ginny from what she thought might be a mistake. Is there anything wrong for caring for someone so much she was willing to hurt a friend?"

Molly softened after this, but was still trying to get her to understand that Ginny wanted some happiness in her life, "I know this Draco, but she could have asked Harry to go with her to talk to Ginny so she could see what Ginny's resposne was going to be. Was that so hard to do?"

"No, it wasn't, but when she heard Ron supporting her, it was the first time in so long, that she got strength from it. Is that so hard to believe?"

For the first time since he heard what happened, Arthur laughed, "That was the first statement that made sense to me since this whole thing started. Maybe you should have been with her from the beginning, to keep her calm, Draco." even Hermione and Molly laughed at this. Draco just let out a large breath when he heard them all laugh.

FOTH-}

Rolf had Ginny take a seat, knowing Harry would be back from his retreat when he was ready. They talked about what happened between the three friends, Ginny knew Hermione was just trrying to protect her, while Ron was in his controlling mode. His big brother mode as he liked to call it. Like he knew what was better for her than she did. The same mode that got him in so much trouble while they were in school. First with Michael, which she appreciated, then with Dean, which she couldn't tolerate.

Ginny got up and went to Harry's kitchen to see if she could find something to drink. She found water, but needed something stiffer. Rolf went to the spot he remembered Harry went to and found his Ogden's Fire Whiskey. They both share a small amount, and then another. They were on their third when Harry finally showed up. He opened the door and saw a giggleing Ginny and a story telling Rolf.

"Make yourself at home you two. I have something to drink if you would like. OH, I see you already found it. Did you save me any?" Ginny tipped the empty bottle for him and laughed.

Harry tried to be angry, but a drunk Ginny was just what he needed to get over his mood. He went to a cabinet to find another bottle and opened it and took a swig before handing it to Rolf and Ginny. Rolf just put it down, knowing they both had enough. Ginny pouted but didn't say anything about it, She did have something to say about other things though, "Harreee, I'eme sorreee about what happened back home. Please talk to us so we can get on with our liveees. Sorreee, but I think I drunk too much."

Harry was still snickering about her. Rolf seemed to be handleing it alright. At least he was keeping quiet.

"Ginny, I don't know what Hermione and Ron told you, but I was never going to force you to come with be back here. I just wanted you to visit and listen to my idea. I thought of it when we visited Blaise's restaurant."

Harry didn't see where Ginny fell asleep in that short amount of time. He saw her head fall of to the side and the rest of her body followed her to the floor, passed out. He picked her up and brought her to his room and slipped her shoes off her feet, then covered her up with his blankets and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Rolf was still sitting there quietly. Harry didn't know it, but Rolf learned to sleep with his eyes open while on a search for fanastic creatures. It saved his life a few times. He learned that movement could still be detected even asleep if your eyes were open.

Harry decided to go back to the top of the mountain where his area was and do some more thinking. He didn't like what Ron and Hermione thought of him, like he was some sort of ciminal with evil intentions concerning Ginny. They couldn't understand that Harry liked Ginny since his second year, but Ron kept telling him she was too young for any kind of commitment. That was when he turned his attention to Cho. He learned real fast she was not for him. Hermione was someone he probably saw before he even thought of Ginny. However she had her heart set on Ron and wasn't embarrassed about telling Harry about it. To the point of where it actually hurt Harry. Now he thinks she was hoping she still had a chance at him so she chased the thoughts of any other girl from Harry's mind, including Ginny, who she knew had a crush on Harry.

Then Harry thought that was a stupid idea as she was married and did love Draco. After that thought, it became tricky for Harry, as he didn't know why Hermione did what she did. He was up there another hour before he went back down. Rolf was still the way he left him, but Ginny was sitting there holding a cloth to her head as if cooling herself off. She was actually trying to sooth her headache. "Sorry Harry, I think I may have drank too much Ogden's. Listen Harry, no matter what Hermione or Ron may have said, They weren't saying it for me. What I mean is, I have my own say on what I do, not them. I know you were going to ask me to come visit when you left, and I was going to, if you asked. Not that I am moving in with you, like they thought you meant. Oooh my head hurts. Is this making any sense to you at all?"

"I know what you mean Gin. Sorry about your headache and I wish I had something to give you for it. As for Ron and Hermione, I know they were doing what they thought was best for you, but they wouldn't listen to what I was teling them. If Ron wasn't there, she might have listened, but it was like Ron was agreeing with her for the first time and it fueled her argument. All they could hear was me getting you to move in with me without us getting married and living a life of sin. That never entered my mind."

"What, getting married or living in sin?"

"GIN!"

"What? I just want to hear what it is you were saying, because who knows what my response might have been."

"Ginny, I would never try to force myself on you. I want to get to know you and maybe build on our relationship from there. I wanted to talk to you about an idea I have for a business and get your thoughts on it."

"What kind of a business, Harry?"

"Well, I got the idea from Blaise's place, only with my idea, it would built around this area. The people here love two things the most, hunting and fishing. Suppose I built a hunting lodge, where people could actually get the club to cook for them, what they catch. I now some people where I could bring in something special for people. Have rooms to rent out for an evening or a week or what ever they would need it for. I could have guides to help out for what ever they were there to do."

"You got all that from one night at Blaise's? I think you have been wanting to do this much longer than that, what with all your ideas?"

"Maybe, but not as strong about it, like I am now. You see, I didn't interact with the people in the valley and I didn't really care to. I was mostly a loner, except when I took a night every so often to get me something to drink from a local pub. I sat lone and no one messed with me. I think my beard might have scared them off."

"I think it was your muscles that scared off the men. The women probably wanted to get to know you better, but in a public place is not suitable for something like that. Even back home it's frowned upon. A woman is not suppose to throw themselves at men, unless they do it for a living, if you know what I mean."

"UH, could we change the subject please, this one makes me nervous." He looked to Rolf who was laughing at Harry's uncomfortable situation.

Rolf then talked to Ginny, "Ginny, I have to be getting back to Luna. Are you coming with me, or are you staying here for a while?"

"I'm staying for about a week, to look into this idea of Harry's. Tell my mum, would you. I think she'll understand. Tell Ron and Hermione that it is none of their business and if they think differently, then tell them to come looking for me, but don't you dare tell them where we are, and tell Hagrid the same thing. They don't need to be sticking their noses into my life."

"Will do Ginny, and good luck to both of you with this venture if you decide to go for it. Oh and Harry, maybe you should set up other cabins like this one and rent those out to people for more privacy and larger parties."

Harry looked around and saw what Rolf was saying, "Say, that's not a bad idea. I could stay in the main lodge and have the guests roughing it out here. I mean it is what they came there for. Rolf, if you and Luna are looking for a place to stay, just look me up. Now that you are familiar with the area and Luna knows it as well, and you do want to fish, then here you are."

"I already told you about next year, Harry."

"I'm talking on a permanent basis, Rolf. Talk it over with Luna and let me know what you think."

He already knew what he thought, but would still have to talk with Luna for her thoughts. He left after a hug from Ginny and a broken hand from Harry. He was still shaking it as he walked out of the cottage.

"Harry, are you trying to move everyone over here?"

"If they will come, then why not. Hermione and Draco won't do it as they are into a more modern lifestyle. All I have here is a radio, and I listen to it all the time. I hope you like to dance."

"You do know if you set this idea of yours up, you will have to modernize it, like electricity, indoor plumbing, indoor fascilities and heating and air conditioning."

"Heating I definitely know will be needed, but I think fans could make it cool enough for the people. It doesn't get too hot up here. Maybe down in the village it does though, as I do see a lot of AC units."

"So why do you want me here for your idea?"

"OK, this is where it gets personal. Don't hate me or run off on me Gin. It has been lonely up here for me, and being with you for the past two days showed me I like the company. Not just any company, but someone I think I love, and hope she feels the same way I do?"

"Sorry Harry, but Luna is already married. Better luck next time." she batted away the balled up piece of paper Harry tossed at her. He then caught her in his grip and began to tickle her. He didn't know she was very ticklish and he soon had her laughing and crying, trying to get him to stop. He did, but he leaned in to try and kiss her. Ginny sat still as he came to her and accepted his lips on hers and he held it for as long as she let him. It was so long they had to break up to breathe.

Hary looked into her eyes and told her, "That was the first real kiss I had, Gin. Cho's was like, soggy and listless. There was no feeling behind it. Yours was like going over Niagra Falls in a barrell, but knowing you wouldn't get hurt. So exciting you wish to do it again." and he did. Ginny still didn't stop him and he took it to them both needing to catch their breath again. Ginny was back in his arms again, all cuddled up and using his head for a pillow. Harry decided to see if she did lke to dance, and he turned the radio on and he took her hand and pulled her up. He got up and he pulled her into his arms and began to dance. She joined right in with the steps.

They danced until Ginny's stomach complained and Harry took her down to the valley to eat.

Ginny stayed there for five days and then she had to return to work. Harry took her back and was going to return the same day, but Molly had other thoughts. He was going to stay there in Burrow and visit for a while as she didn't get much of a chance to talk with him before.

Ginny lived in a rented flat near work, but she decided to move in while Harry was here. Molly never said anything, but inwardly she was thrilled at what she was seeing. Ginny was happier than she has seen her in many years. Harry had a glow surrounding him and her. It was the same glow she saw around Charlie and Tonks. She hoped this would end the same way that one did, as they both needed it as well.

The next day was Sunday and it was the family get together and Harry finally got to see Tonks and Charlie with Teddy and Andy. Teddy was twelve and Andy was five and she looked just like Tonks in her real form, but did not have her abilities like Teddy did. She did have something though. She was like a copy of Luna, with the way she worked her way into your heart, she was so lovable and sweet.

Teddy asked Harry something only he could answer, "Uncle Harry, could you tell me how my father died? No one seems to know for sure how he did. I want to know for sure he was a hero."

"Teddy, never doubt your father's heroism. I didn't see how he died as I was tied up with something, but when I got back, there were dead Death Eaters all around him. Your Uncle Sirius said he died protecting our friend Dobby, a house elf. That was the kind of person he was, protecting someone others deemed insignificant. To him, there was no such thing. It was a life and that was all he knew."

"Dad and Uncle Sirius were friends, right?"

"They were so much more than Friends Teddy, they were brothers. If your Uncle Sirius could have saved your dads life, even though it meant his own life, he would have saved him. They were that close."

"Then why didn't he tell me all these things? Why did he die before I got to know him? Why can't my mum tell me all these things?"

Harry sat down on the floor so that he could look Teddy in the eye, "You know what it means to die, don't you Teddy?"

"Yes sir."

"When your father died, so did your Uncle Sirius, for all intents and purposes. He lost all his family members because of Voldemort. He couldn't go on alone. He couldn't get close to you because he felt he let you down by not saving your father. Even though your mum and you were here, he didn't feel right that he lived while your dad died. He needed to join him and the rest of his family in the afterlife. And do you know what, the rest of his family was my family. My mum and dad. There was a fourth member that didn't work out with the rest of them. We don't like to talk about him. The family consisted of my mum, Lily, my dad, James, Uncle Sirius and your dad. Your dad was so proud of you when you were born, he wanted to cry. He wished he was able to show you to My mum and dad. I bet your Uncle Sirius is telling them all about you."

"Do you really think so, Uncle Harry?"

"Like I said Teddy, I'm willing to bet on it. If he has any pictures with him, they are probably wore out by now. He is probably telling them a story they have heard a dozen time already, but they will never get tired of it, as they are porbably doing the same thing about me and your mum. It's good to remember your dad, but never forget what you have here with you as they love you as well, OK?" Teddy just nodded his head.

The meeting with Hermione and Ron, was cold as Harry didn't want to talk to them. Hermione tried, but knew she would not get anywhere with him. Ron did his best to keep out of his way. Mostly because his mum would blister his butt if he started anything with Harry or Ginny. But also because he saw the way Ginny glowed around Harry and how proud Harry was of being with her.

Before they ate, they all went outside and gathered around Percy's grave and greeted him the way they do at all their gatherings. They hoped he heard all their prayers for him. Then they all returned to the kitchen and the meal. It had been a long time since Harry sat wih the family like this and he felt the closeness of everyone there. He may not be talking to Hermione and Ron at the moment, but that didn't mean he didn't love them.

After the meal, all the women went to the den to sit and talk, while the men cleaned up, just like they did at all the gatherings. Fred, George and Charlie made a game of it. They took different sides of the room and tossed the dishes to whoever was washing them, which right now was Harry. Bill dried the dishes Harry tossed him and Ron was putting up the leftovers. Rolf just watched as he was not the athletic type. Three broken plates on his only try, showed them all this. Of course he repaired them before Molly found out, but it was enough to keep him from trying it any more.

After clean up, they all went in and sat next to the women and Harry asked why Draco wasn't there with Hermione. Hermione couldn't believe he was talking to her, "Well, Ron and Draco don't get along to well so he stays away, but knows I wish to attend every one they have. He just visits his mum and dad on these days. This time was his time with Scorpious." Harry didn't have any more comments for her, and she became disappointed when he didn't say anything else.

When it was time for everyone to leave, the home was quiet for friendly conversation between Harry, Ginny, Molly and Arthur. He told them of his idea and his wish for Ginny to join him. However, Ginny told them that she still hadn't decided if she would or not. Harry knew this, but it still upset him when she brought it up again.

A/N: Please forgi ve me if I didn't reply to anyreviews from the last chapter. I kept getting a lost message in my E-Mails and they haven't posted to the stories as yet. When I can answer them, I will. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	7. Chapter 7

Reminising Facing The Family

Harry had every intention of returning to Idaho, but first he had to visit a few friends and family. He had to find out where they all were, so he went to the most knowledgeable person he knew, Hermione. He didn't look forward to it, but he had to do it. Once again he was in the halls of the Ministry and was heading for the lifts when someone caught his attention, "Harry, wait up, would you please."

He knew the voice and without turning he answered, "What is it Draco?"

Draco got next to him and caught his breath, "Damn, I though I was in shape. You move fast for a big guy, you know that?"

Harry wanted to laugh, but he didn't. He just turned to Draco, "I'm sure you ran all that way just to tell me that? But there is something else you wish to tell me, so out with it."

Draco looked him in the eyes, but not with malice or contempt, but with concern, "Please listen to me for a second. Hermione is having those dreams again about hurting you, and I can't stand to see her hurting. I know you love her, Harry and I know she didn't mean to hurt you, but she was never one to hold back her thoughts on something if she thought she was right. She thought you meant to get Ginny to move in with you and not be married. Yes, I talked with her about it. She can be quite annoying when she gets that way. Molly and Arthur once again straightened her out and now she thinks you hate her again. Please talk to her and tell her everything is alright."

"I was just heading that way when you stopped me Draco. Not to tell her she is forgiven, but to see if she knows where Albus, Dobbi, Sirius, Kreacher, Alastor and Remus are buried. I wish to visit their grave sites. If she apologises, I may accept it, if it sounds sincere."

"Thanks Harry. I could tell you where they are, but you need to talk to her, so I'll let her tell you. Oh, and she told me about the meal yesterday and you asking about me. Thanks for the concern. Ron and I can't seem to get over past differences. May never get over them. We're both stubborn and pig headed."

Now Harry did laugh, "I already knew that. I grew up with both of you, remember?"

Draco scratched his head, "We did? I don't remember that part, refresh my memory a little." he rubbed his arm where Harry hit it.

"Now do you remember?"

"Ya, but not with that much emphasis. That hurt."

"Think what it would have done if I hit you where Hermione did."

"No thanks, she hurt me enough and I don't need that much if a reminder."

Harry got serious for a moment, "Draco, why did you ask Hermione out?"

"You know, you're the only one to ask me that. Not even Hermione. She just took my reason for it. What I told her was a partial truth. If she wasn't running with you and Ron, I would have asked her out. You don't know what it was like to have someone like Pansy draped all over you. I saw you three and thought to myself, 'I wish I was that lucky, to have someone like Hermione running around with me.' I saw the way her and Ron argued and you were always there to give her a shoulder to cry on. I thought you two were going to get together. What Happened?"

"I wasn't her type."

"So you did ask her. I haven't asked her about it, but I often wondered what your problem was. Now I know it wasn't you. But to answer your question. She is the prettiest girl I know and I was afraid to approach her because of you and Ron. Then you left, and Ron was even a bigger jerk then he was in school. This could have gotten me in so much trouble with her, but I asked when she was the most vulnerable. I was in Slytherin after all. I didn't think she would accept, but when she did, I promised myself not to say anything that would ruin our date. It got me a second date and my courage grew stronger and before you know it, I asked her to marry me."

"Still say you're a lucky son of a bitch. You're right, she is beautiful, but is also a hand full. If she would stop to think before she let her emotions run wild with her, she was be perfect."

"Na, that adds to her mystique. You never know what she is going to say. She is a lot like Luna in that, but Luna never says anything to hurt someone."

"Not meaningfully she doesn't. She can be so straight forward that it can sting you. Look, I got to go and talk with Mione. I'll try to tell her everything is fine with us, but only if she apologises."

"Thanks Harry." and Draco went to shake hands when he remembered the restaurant. He just slapped him on the shoulder.

Susan was sitting at her desk, looking over some files when Harry walked in. She was up and into a hug with him. "Harry, I thought you went home. Hermione said she scared you off again."

"She did, but someone came and got me. Now I need something from her. Is she in a good mood, or has Ron been up here already?"

"No and no. She got a hair up her Arse about something, but it's not Ron this time."

"Do you think it's safe to talk to her?"

"Only for two people, Minister Shacklebolt and you. Even Draco didn't come up for coffee this morning." Susan went to the door and knocked. She stuck her head in and you could hear Hermione's answer, "Why are you making him wait, Susan, send him in. And get us some coffee, please." Susan left the door open for Harry and waved him through and she got two cups of coffee for them.

Harry just got through the door when he was in another hug, "Harry, I'm so sorry. I did it again and I don't know why. I knew you wouldn't try anything with Ginny, but Ron was agreeing with me, and I couldn't help myself. Please forgive me. Thank You Susan, Please close the door on the way out." as she took the two coffees.

Harry sat there wondering where all that came from. He thought he might get an apology from her, but when she mentioned Ron as an igniting ember for her tirade, it didn't fit. He thought about what he wanted to say for a second, then, "OK Hermione, you never listen to Ron, so why that time?"

"Because Ron made sense when he agreed with me and it was all I could think of, because Ron never makes sense. I didn't think you would do anything to influence Ginny into leaving, but when Ron did this, it influenced me to go on. I wasn't thinking straight. You know I would never think like that unless something unexpectedly happened that took me by surprise, like Ron making sense."

"You actually thought Ron made sense by saying I was trying to steal his sister? What had you been drinking before our talk?"

Hermione dipped her head at that, "I know it doesn't sound like me, and I hadn't had anything to drink. I was just confused by Ron. Let me tell you something Harry, Molly couldn't believe I agreed with Ron either. She almost threw Ron and me out of our own office area. I only saw her that angry once before since I have known her. It was the day she killed Bellatrix. I hope I don't ever see it again."

"OK, I forgive you, because we could go on with this for days. I would like your help with something. I need to know where my team members are all buried?"

"OH, that's easy enough. They are all buried with your mum and dad. Even Dobby. It was all Sirius' idea and it was his wish to be buried there as well. Kreacher is buried with the Black Family."

"Thanks Hermione, I need to go say goodbye to them before I go back home." and he started to turn when she stopped him with, "Harry, what about Dudley? He is still asking about you."

"Why is he so insistent? We never got along and it was mostly him trying to hurt me. I never gave him a kind word. Sure I helped him with the Dementors before our fifth year, but he wouldn't have died from it, I chased them away before they could do any harm."

"But if you didn't chase them away, he could be as good as dead Harry. It wouldn't hurt to see what he has to say before you leave, which I would like to know why you are leaving?"

"OK, I will talk to him before I go. As for the second part of your question, it's because I don't think Ginny wants to return with me. I mean, I don't blame her, because I live alone with no neighbors for miles in any direction. She likes my idea for a business, but doesn't see her as being a part of it."

"A business? What kind of a business are you going to start? I didn't hear anything about this?"

"It was just between Ginny, mum, dad and I for the time being. I appreciated Mum and dads help, but Ginny still hasn't decided to return. She does have a good paying job and she likes what she does. She likes the people she works with. So why should she leave?"

"Because the man she has longed after for her whole life is going there. She knows she will never meet anyone that can take her heart like you have. She knows there is no one else out there that can fill her heart with desire like you do. Raymond loved her, but she barely liked him. He rushed into his proposal way too soon and because of it, he lost her, not that he stood much of a chance of getting her."

"Well, the chance is still there. I wish her all the luck in the world. If you get the chance, you and Draco need to come visit me. I'll see you around Hermione." however she wouldn't let him leave without a hug and a kiss. Then he left, but took a detour by the Aurors Dept. to see Draco. He didn't go in, but he gave Draco the thumbs up as he passed and Draco nodded his head in thanks.

Privot Drive was the same as he left it 13 years ago. Same people, same houses and the same colors of the houses. Same driveways and maybe even the same cars. When Harry knocked on the front door, he found out something else hadn't changed. Vernon's hatred of Harry, "What the bloomin hell are you doing back. I thought we were rid of you?"

"Na, I'm still around Vernon. How's your sweet wife?"

"That's Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. Your manners are still the same I see. Now, what is it you want? And be quick about it."

"I see your charm is still the same as well. I heard that Dudley is looking for me and I came by to see him?"

"Well, you won't find him here. He married and moved out near nine years ago."

"So, where did he move to?"

"As if I would tell you. You probably mean to return the way he treated you and I will not be a part of that. We may not see eye to eye right now, but I still love him and will do what ever I can to protect him."

"Then tell him the next time you see him that I was here, but you refused to let me see him. That aught to make things better between you and him." and Harry left before Vernon could reply. However he didn't get far as Petunia called him over before he left the property. There was no hug or how are you from her, just, "I know he has been looking for you and he really does wish to see you. He lives two blocks down the drive, on the right hand side. Blue and white house with a brown car in the drive way." and it was all she said as she went back into the house. Harry shook his head as he left in search of Dudley's house. He found it and knocked on the door. A woman of about thirty answered, probably his wife, and asked if she could help him.

"I hope so, My name is Harry, and I'm Dudley's cousin. I hear he has been looking for me and I thought I would stop by and see what he wants."

"Please come in, won't you. I'll get him for you." and she went to get him. It took only a moment when Dudley came around the corner to see what was supposed to be Harry, "Harry Potter?"

"Yes Dudders, It's me. How are you doing"

"Confused for the moment. What happened to you, and come here and give me a hug." he held his arms out and Harry slowly went to him and when Dudley's arms closed around him, he felt Dudley squeeze real hard trying to get a reaction from Harry. When Harry returned the favor, Dudley knew for sure he did some damage. "Have you been working out, and what's with the wig around your mouth?"

"I guess you could say I have been working out. And where I live, the beard comes in handy. Now, are you going to introduce me to the little lady?"

"Sorry about that. Come on in and meet her. Shelly, come here for a second, would you please?"

Shelly came back and Dudley took her hand, "Harry Potter, this is my wife Shelly, Shelly this is my cousin Hairy Potter."

"It's Harry, Dudders. Remember?"

"Isn't that what I said?"

"No, you called me Hairy. Close, but not quite right." and Harry started to laugh, as did Shelly. Dudley stood there with egg on his face. Shelly asked him in to sit down and asked if he wanted anything to drink which Harry asked for a glass of water. Dudley got himself a beer and they sat and talked.

"So, you finally got my message did you? I didn't think I was ever going to see you again."

"You weren't, until someone pointed out to me that I needed to close all doors behind me before I left again."

"Who ever it was, tell him thank you. I need to tell you how sorry I am for the way I treated you back then. You never deserved it and you never returned it. Yet you saved my life that day in the storm drain. Why?"

"There were many reasons why, but there were two main reasons. One is you are still family, and two, if you did succomb to the Dementors, you wouldn't have died, but you would have been better off dead. You would have become a vegetable. All your memories would have been sucked out of you."

"That was what I felt when it was floating over me. It was sucking all my joy from me. I heard that you got in trouble because of it? Was it bad?"

"I thought it was going to be. I used underage magic in front of a muggle. There were no other wizards there for supervision. They didn't want to believe me when I told them I did it to protect you and me. But because of the spell I used and what it's used for, they finally decided what I said was the truth."

"Good, because I didn't want to get you in trouble by protecting me. Now, you said you were going back home? Where exactly is that?"

"The States."

"Why the U.S."

"Because I own property there. It was left to me by a great grand father."

"Where at in the States?"

"Sorry Dudley, but that's a secret. I live alone and have for over eleven years. I like it that way."

"So, you don't like visitors, even if it's family?"

"It's the way I prefer to live. Less chance of getting into trouble. I have a full life out there and it's beautiful country. I guess I'm miserly that way as I don't wish to share it."

"I guess we did more damage to you than I thought."

"It's not all you Dudley, or your mum and dad. It's combination of many things that have driven me away. It's hard to explain."

"Don't try. I know what you've been through. The people I've talked to all told me the same thing. This Voldemort was a real pain in more than one sense of the word."

"I wish I never brought all this in on your family, Dudley. Maybe they would have been different without me there. Who knows, but in a way, they did help me. They taught me to never be so angry at anyone that you would turn your back on them. To treat them like you wanted to be treated. Never ask anyone to do something that you wouldn't do yourself."

"We taught you all that? How?"

"Because that was the way I was treated. You have to admit that you were never asked to do anything around the house."

"No I wasn't. Now it makes sense to me. We treated you like a slave in our house. Like you were nothing and we were better than you. I heard all that, but I didn't think much of it until you saved me that day."

Shelly hadn't said a word during all this, but now she had to, "You mean your family treated your cousin, one of their own blood like dirt, Dudley?"

"Maybe even worse, Shelly. Dad never hit him, but he was always putting him down. Mum hit him a couple of times that I can remember. I hit him the most, and the thing is, I enjoyed it."

"DUDLEY, I'M ASHAMED OF YOU."

"No more than I am of myself Shelly. That was why I had to talk to you Harry, to tell you how I felt."

"I appreciate it Dudley. To tell you the truth, I didn't know what to expect when I came to see you. Of course I can take care of myself now."

"I know. I can still feel that hug. So you say you are going back. When?"

"I have to go say goodbye to mum, dad, and a few others before I go. Probably Tomorrow morning, early."

"So you can stay for dinner. You'll get to meet my daughter. She over at a friends house right now."

"No, I can't stay. I have to go and clear my mind of some guilt I am feeling. Then I have to clear my trip through the Ministry. By then I should be ready for bed. Say hello to your daughter for me and goodbye too. It has been nice meeting you Shelly. Dudley, don't ever change. I like this new you."

Harry stood up and hugged Shelly and then Dudley, only this time he was gentle with him. It was the last time Dudley saw his cousin for a while.


	8. Chapter 8

Reminising Nine Death Of A Friend

Harry returned home and soon met with a developer from the town and took him to his property to show him what he wanted. Harry got a permit from the town to build his idea. He visited a bank and had them get in touch of a bank in London that did business with Gringotts. It confirmed Harry's status as being able to purchase everything he needed. He then got a surveyor to find the best location for his buildings. He needed to clear some land for this and he traded the work for the trees the company cleared, plus a small amount of money.

The next thing he had to do was to get a permit for services, then he had to get the utilities set up. He would use the water on the property for the buildings. It was checked and found clear to drink and use for cooking and bathing. In fact, it was better than the town water. The electricity was more than he expected, but it set up for future building in the area, which would line his pockets in the future as well. The building contractor took care of the rest of the permits and inspections.

It took two months to clear the land before they started to build. In that time the contractor found out that Harry could earn money if he could built some windmills that would convert wind into energy to power everything Harry would need. He could use it and sell the unused power back to the electric company. Harry was liking this guy more and more.

It finally came time for the team to start building the main lodge. Harry watched the progress from his cottage. It only lasted for about three months, before the bad weather set in, then they had to shut down building. But not before the main frame of the lodge and the roof was on, to protect the work already done.

The building would start back up in June, so Harry had four months to do what he wanted. He decided to go ahead and return to England and maybe date Ginny again. He hoped to surprise her with the visit, but before he left, he got a telegram from Luna. He didn't like this at all:

Dear Harry:

I hate this more than any other thing I had to do. I just had a visit from Ginny and she hoped I could get in touch with you. Harry, Hedwig is dead. She died yesterday from old age. Ginny said she died peacefully, in her sleep. Ginny said she would wait four days before she buried her, in case you wish to be there for it. Harry, Ginny was crying so hard she could barely talk. She loved Hedwig maybe more than you. I know you probably think I'm crazy, but Hedwig had been with her longer than she was with you. Don't get me wrong, she still loved you too.

I'm so sorry Harry. I hope you get to come and say goodbye to her.

Love:

Luna

The tears Harry was shedding stained the telegram. He still stared at it a half hour after he finished reading it. Now he had to get back and say goodbye to one more friend. He hoped this was going to be a happy trip, but It didn't appear to start out very well.

He notified the contractor about what he was doing and if he had any questions to write them down and he would answer them when he returned. If it needed an immediate answer, to use his own judgment.

Harry then left and an hour later he was back in England and in the same hotel he was in the last time he visited. Once again he stayed there for the night, and then in the morning, he first ate breakfast then went to the Burrow and found Molly sitting down to a cuppa. She saw Harry enter the property, but let him come in on his own. However she was there to pull him in for a hug and tell him how sorry she was.

Harry was crying again and Molly was doing it as well. "Harry, Ginny is at work, but she asked me to bring you to her if you should happen to show up. Let me finish this cuppa and get my coat." and she downed the tea left in her cup and went to the sitting room for her coat. By the time she was back, she had it on and buttoned. They used the floo to the Leaky Cauldron and then walked to Ginny's office building. She was sitting at her desk staring at a picture. She didn't see Harry and her mum enter. When Harry reached her, he saw she was looking at a magical picture of Hedwig playing with her feather as she was trying to write. She finally looked up and saw Harry and jumped into his arms and broke down crying.

They were both quiet and didn't say anything when they saw Molly leave and head for the twins shop. Ginny's fellow workers knew what happened and felt sorry for them both, but didn't want to break up the comforting they were feeding each other. Ginny's boss came out and saw what was going on. She approached the two and told Ginny, "You're not going to get much done here Weasley, so why don't you pack up and go home with Potter. You both need some time together. And Potter, I'm sorry for your friend. I have had the pleasure to meet Hedwig and she was a lovely owl, and so smart, it was a shame to call her anything but human." and she went back into her office.

Ginny broke off the hug and got her coat. She took his arm and they left. She took him to her apartment and she showed Harry the casket she had made for Hedwig. Harry ran his hands over the wood, then he picked the lid up to see her one last time. She was laying on her side, but looked peaceful, like she was asleep. He wanted to pick her up, but was afraid to do so, she looked so delicate. He petted her back and rubbed her head the way she liked it. He was expecting her to raise her head in pleasure but it didn't happen.

Harry closed the lid to the coffin and turned back to Ginny and hugged her once again. She lead him to the sofa and they sat down. Finally Harry spoke up, "Thank you Gin, for taking such good care of her. I knew she was yours more than she was mine, but I still loved her so much, it is like the final member of my family has died. She'll be joining the others shortly and I hope they accept her as well as you did."

"Sirius and Remus are there so she will be well accepted Harry. I wish she had given me time to get hold of you to tell you she was sick. I didn't know she was. When I got up the other morning, I went to say hello to her, but she was lying on the bottom of her cage. I asked Luna to get hold of you to tell you what happened. I'm glad she knew where you lived. It made it so much easier for me. Do you know where you wish to bury her?"

"With the others. I want her to be with friends here and up there. Thank you for letting me know what happened. Does Hermione and Ron know?"

"I don't know Harry. I didn't tell them. I think it best we go there and let them know." and they floo'd to the Ministry and began the long walk to Hermione's office. Susan was there once again, but when she saw the faces of Harry and Ginny, she knew something was wrong, "What happened, Harry? Hi Ginny."

"Hi Susan. Listen, is Hermione busy? Harry and I have got something to tell her."

"Can I know?"

Harry answered her, "Hedwig is dead Susan."

Once again the tears were flowing as Susan knew Hedwig from school. When she opened the door to Hermione's office, Hermione looked up to see Susan crying, "Susan, what's the matter?"

"Harry and Ginny are here to see you about something." she answered though her tears.

They entered the office and when Hermione stood up to greet them, they just collapsed into the chairs before she reached them. "What's going on here? What's with all the crying?"

Harry couldn't say it again so Ginny had to, "Hermione, Hedwig died." All three were now holding each other for support. Harry had to sit back down and both ladies were on his lap with their heads buried in his coat.

Susan called Draco and Ron up to Hermione's office. She felt they were needed there, and she was right. Ron needed to know and Draco needed to be there for Hermione. She didn't know Draco thought as much about Hedwig as they all did. He watched as she landed with Harry's letters, and how he always made a plate for her after her long flight. How he would rub her head and how she would nibble at his finger or ear when she liked something he was doing or did. He also saw her in her tantrums when Harry ignored her for a long period.

When Ron and Draco got there, they were glaring at each other, but when they saw the three sitting there crying, they changed. It was Hermione's turn to tell them what happened and all six people in the office, since Susan was in there as well, were crying. Ron, Draco and Susan were holding each other. It seemed all their past differences were lost in the news.

If anyone thought Hermione would get up and go to Draco for comfort, they would have been wrong. Harry was the only person that could comfort her when she was in this much pain. It has always been this way, and would probably continue in the future.

Hedwigs burial was attended by so many people that the locals thought it was someone famous who was being buried. It had been over eleven years when they saw this many people buried in the little cemetery. Albus Dumbledore was buried then, along with several others. The team that defeated the Dark Lord.

Harry and Ginny were still upset about Hedwig passing away. Harry for not being there for her and Ginny for not noticing she was sick. They didn't talk to anyone, not even themselves. It was this way until Harry had to return home and get ready for his garden and then further building. It was still over two months away, but he had to get things ready for it to continue. He didn't ask Ginny about returning with him and she was hoping he would. After losing her only companion, she saw where things were going to get quite lonely for her. She took it upon herself to ask Harry if he still wanted her to move back with him.

There would be one more family meal that Harry would be attending with the Weasleys and that was when she would talk to everyone about the move. Even Draco was going to be at this one. He and Ron got together after Hedwigs funeral and sort of made up. It was mostly for Hermione as she was in a bad shape with the way things were happening. Scorpious would be there as well and Harry would finally get to meet him.

The day of the get together started out ordinarily for Harry. He was still in the hotel and saw very little of Ginny or the others. He went down for breakfast and then he made his way to Diagon Alley to get something for Molly and Arthur. It was their anniversary soon and he wouldn't be there for it. He was in the Alley for two hours, but couldn't find anything of interest. He went back into London and looked around there. He found a travel agency and thought why not. He got them airline tickets to the states and the final destination would be Idaho. He would have them visit his home to see how things were coming along for his business. Arthur would love the idea of flying across the ocean, but he wasn't sure about Molly.

He finally got to the Burrow and once again he was met by Molly as she came out to greet him with her usual hug. During his absence, it was probably the thing he missed the most, until him and Ginny got close. Now she was all he ever thought of. He was going to ask her one more time if she would return with him, but he was afraid of her answer. Once he was in the home, he saw where Ginny was already seated at the table and she patted the seat next to her for him to take. He didn't waste any time in taking it.

It was about another hour before the kitchen began to fill with the other family members and soon they were all outside around Percy's grave. The prayers were said and flowers were put on the grave. Molly and Ginny placed a kiss on the headstone with their hand and Fred and George laid fireworks on it. Once everyone started their return to the house, the fireworks went off and left a message in the sky for all to read, 'Be good dear brother. F&G!'

They went to the den and Hermione brought her son over to meet Harry, "Harry, this is our son Scorpious. Scorpious, this is Harry Potter, a friend from school."

Scorpious questioned this, "But mum, dad said he wished he had made friends with Potter in school?"

Hermione became embarrassed at this outburst, but Harry was quick to correct it, "We weren't friends in the beginning Scorpious, but in the end, we all worked together to end the corruption that was trying to strangle us. Your dad was included in this. He was there in the end, just like everyone else here."

Draco smiled at Harry. He knew he was there, but did not fight. Hermione thanked Harry for helping her out with the explanation. Then Ginny stood up.

"I would like to say something if you don't mind. I have decided that if Harry's offer to return with him to the states is still good, then I would like to take it. What do you say Harry?"

"I think mum and dad need to help us out with this. I am all for it, but I don't want to put any more barriers up between family members."

Arthur for once put his hand on Molly's shoulder to keep her seated while he stood up to answer Harry, "This is for Ron and Hermione. Harry, Ginny has a mind of her own. She can do whatever she wants with no say from us on the matter. However, if you are looking for our approval, then you have it, because, it is what she wants. Not your's Ron or Hermione. Now as for the future Harry, what are your plans?"

"My plans have always been to ask Ginny to marry me. When I am sure she is ready, I will be asking."

Harry was pulled back down to the seat next to Ginny, where she held his collar in her hands and said, "You better be ready now, mister, because I sure am. Why else do you think I agreed to return with you. Look Harry, as soon as Hedwig's cage was empty, I saw where I was going to be all alone for the first time since my first year. I didn't like that prospect so I told myself to ask if I could return with you. Everyone is with someone now, yes, even Ron as Lavender and him are back together. But I'm all alone. I didn't want to go back to that dating two or three times a week with someone new every time. I knew you liked me, and I loved you, so why was I fighting going back with you."

"It was because you have a good job and friends at work. No one to tell you how to live and when to clean up. Not that I would ever ask you to clean up after yourself. Not the way I live, I won't. You'll be telling me to straighten up."

"What? You think I'm giving up my job? Are you crazy? Harry, Barbara wants me to bring a telepad with me so that when I write, it will go straight to her desk. She wants my thoughts on what it is like in the states. That means we will have to become friends with the towns people. Be active in the community. Report on the hunting and fishing there. Barbara had been hoping you would ask me to return with you. She wants to start reporting about other countries and possible vacation spots. We may even have to take trips to other parts of the country and it will be at the expense of Witch Weekly."

"You mean we will get paid to travel?"

"No, I'll get paid to travel. You will just be seeing it as a fringe benefit to my work. If it's alright with you?"

"What about the lodge? Who will run it while we are gone?"

"There's no one there you trust to run it?"

"Hmmm, there might be. I'll have to ask when we get back. OH, before I forget, Mum and Dad, I have something here for you." and he handed the envelope to Arthur.

He opened it and cried, but laughed as well. He handed the tickets to Molly and it looked like she got sick. Hermione was sitting next to Molly when she got the tickets and laughed out loud. Molly didn't like broom travel. She was afraid of heights. The plane ride would be like a slow death. That is until Harry gave her something else. It was a mask for her eyes with no openings for her to look out.

Now everyone was asking about Harry's home and if it was possible for them to visit. Harry now had another thought for his idea. A seperate place for all his friends. He would call it Hedwigs Roost. It would be bigger than the other cottages and be able to house three families at one time. He also thought about the kids, which he never took into affect before. This trip turned out to be special for Harry.

Hagrid, Rolf and Luna were already members of Harry's list of visitors and now he added everyone else. His idea was beginning to look like a real winner.

When Hagrid learned about Harry's idea, he had to ask him about something. Since Grawp left to return to the mountains, he was all alone. Fang was dead and his little cottage seems so empty. Charlie was doing nicely in his work, but he knew he missed the dragons. He wondered how he would like to take over as the Professor of Care and Handling of Magical Creatures. He wanted to leave England and return to the mountains where Harry lived. He loved the open skies and the smell of the woods. The small streams and the large lakes. The animals that roamed the woods at night. He hoped Harry could find him something to do.

He had to talk to Harry before he talked with anyone else. When he did, Harry was all for it and he knew exactly what Hagrid could do. It would cost Harry nothing, but Hagrid could make more than he did as a Professor. So Hagrid now asked Charlie if he wanted his position. Charlie was so thrilled, he made the mistake of hugging Hagrid. When Hagrid hugged back, poor Charlie was in tears. Of course it could have been from the happy feeling he had being able to work with Tonks at Hogwarts.

When Athur and Molly decided to take the trip back with Harry and Ginny, Harry purchased tickets for them to fly back with her parents. When Molly got to her seat, she took out the mack Harry gave her and put it on. She was asleep before the plane took off and woke up four hours into the flight. She looked to Arthur and asked, "When are we going to leave for the States, Arthur?"

Arthur smiled at her and asnwered, "MollyWobbles, we'll be landing in New York in an hour thirty. We have been flying now for about four hours."

"WHAT! Why didn't you wake me for the departure?"

"You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you. If you want, I will wake you for the landing."

"There is no way I'll be able to get bck to sleep, knowing we are in the air. However, I will give it a try." and she put the mask back on. Arthur woke her up fifteen minutes before they landed. He asked her if she wished to sit next to the window to watch and she said no, but during the landing she was stretched across Arthur to see what was happening. Arthur smiled the whole time from the look of excitement on her face. She wasn't blocking his view either, so they both watched as the plane touched down in JFK Airport. It was two hours before their next flight and Harry asked if anyone was hungry. He took them to one of the restaurants lining the hallways and they ate and had something to drink before they had to board again. It was another seven hours before they landed for the last time.

It had been a long day, and it wasn't quite over for the four of them. It was the wee hours of the morning when they finally settled in at Harry's cottage. They were all too tired to get into a conversation about it. Harry gave Molly and Arthur his bedroom, and Ginny the second bedroom. He fixed the couch fr himself, but when he lied down for bed, he was joined by Ginny as she said she was cold. Harry scooted over for her and she got into bed with him and she was soon asleep. Harry couldn't sleep as she was too close and it was affecting him in an uncomfortable way. It took every once of resistence he had to keep from cuddleing with Ginny.

For Molly, it was the latest she ever got up from bed. With the new time zone and how late it was when they made it to bed, it was noon before she got up. When she was ready to go to the kitchen, she was stunned to smell breakfast cooking. In the kitchen were Harry and Ginny fixing breakfast for everyone. It was new for her to see Ginny making breakfast, and she seemed to be enjoying it. She was making the toast and eggs and Harry was doing the meat, which was deer sausage and the potatoes with peppers and onions.

By the time Arthur got there, it was all done and everyone was ready to eat. Molly loved everything but the sausage. She thought it was too...strong was the only word she could think of. Arthur loved every bit of it. He even ate Molly's sausage. He said the gamey flavor won him over. Molly asked what he meant by gamey and he said it was the wild flavor of the sausage. It was the word she was looking for. Wild flavor.

Harry wouldn't let anyone claen up. He sent them all to the den while he washed everything. He was using cast iron skillets for his cooking, and he was told to never scub them after cooking. A gentle rinse with warm water and a mild soap was all that was needed. Food never stuck for him by following this method.

After he was done, he took them all down to the big city and he found his contractor and told him of the additions. The contractor was stunned, but thrilled that he remembered something for the children. The added building would be built next to the lodge with a tunnel built for movement without being exposed to the weather. The playground would be built in the center of everything. A swimming pool was going to be built and other recreational facilities. What started out to be a hunting lodge was turning into a combination Health spa and hunting lodge. The wives would take in the health spa while the children took in the playground and the husbands the hunting lodge.

When Hagrid finally made it, he was introduced to the contractor and he almost passed out when he saw the size of him, "Man Harry, they grow em big in merry ole England, don't they?"

Harry laughed because what he was about to say is the truth, "Actually, other than the father, Hagrid is the runt of the family."

"I hope I don't meet the rest of the family then."

"No, you won't. His mum and dad are dead and his brother moved to another country. Say, did you make contact with the rancher I asked you about?"

"Yes, and he was very strict with his cost. Two thousand per."

"That would mean about $50.00 a plate."

"Harry, if you got the right cook, you could ask double that. I think I know the right cook."

"Do you think he is better than Molly or Hagrid?"

"Ill tell you what, why don't we have a competition. I don't know how they will cook it, but I know how Raphael will cook it."

When Molly and Hagrid were asked if they were interested, the cook off was set.

It would have to wait for the warmer weather to arrive, so that gave Molly time to return home and get her special seasoning. No matter what type meat it was, her seasoning would enhance it.


	9. Chapter 9

Reminising Will You

Arthur and Molly were with Harry and Ginny for a week when they thought they had to return as Arthur had to go back to work. Before they left, Harry got them alone and Ginny wasn't around to see it. He got them to sit down and then, "Mum, dad, I think you know that I love Ginny, at least I hope you do. I have been going over it in my mind and have decided to ask her to marry me. I want to know what you think and how you feel?"

Molly got up faster than Harry ever saw her move, except for when she fought Bella. This frightened him for a moment, until she pulled him in for a hug and said, "Thank you for thinkng about us with this Harry. It tells us you do care about our feelings. However, Ginny is an adult and doesn't need our consent to marry. But if it makes you feel better, we both think it is marvelous. Are you going to ask her before we leave? We have to leave tomorrow."

Harry smiled, "That was my plan. We hate to see you go, but we both know you will be back in June for the cooking contest. Hagrid and Ginny should be back shortly. They just went to get something for dinner. Tell me, how do you like it here?"

Arthur laughed before he answered, "You need not ask. This place is beautiful and with the changes you are making, it will be even better. I hope you don't mind, but I'm thinking of asking Kingsley to come with us in June. He needs some rest and relaxation. I'm going to try and get all your friends to come out to see what you have here. I hope you don't mind."

"As a matter of fact I was going to suggest it to you, so no, I don't mind at all. Luna and Rolf are already scheduled to visit, so I'll just write and let them know about June. I think I may even ask Ginny if that would be a good time for the wedding, should she accept my asking her."

Now both Arthur and Molly laughed at this, they both said it at the same time, "I don't think you have to worry about that Harry. Well maybe the date, but not her answer." Molly added at the end.

It was another forty minutes before Ginny and Hagrid made it back and They both had a huge smile on their faces, "Harry, Ginny and me just had a talk with a neighbor of yours. A wolf pack jumped in front of us about a mile back. Ginny about fainted, but I told her not to worry as they wouldn't do nuthin'. I walked up to them, and they started to raise their back fur when I shushed them. I told them we mean you no harm and I reached me hand out for them to sniff. The leader krept forward slowly and sniffed, then he licked me hand and I scratched behind his ear. He must a been the Alpha, because the rest followed suit. Even Ginny got to pet them. She was great as she didn't show no fear. They are outside if you wish to see them?" and they all went to the door to see five wolves sitting about fifteen feet from the door. The Alpha howled once and then they took off.

Harry couldn't help it, "Making friends already are you Hagrid?"

"It never hurts, Harry, to make friends with your neighbors. I can't wait to see some more of them in the coming days."

Harry got them all to sit and then he did what he told Molly and Arthur what he was going to do. He walked across to Ginny and knelt down in front of her and pulled something from his pocket, "Ginny, we've known each other for years, but have only been close for a few months. In that time I have grown very fond of you. Will you consider being my wife Ginevra Molly Weasley? Will you Marry me?"

She didn't say anything for a few seconds then she started to cry and said, "Damn you Harry Potter?" and ran to her room. Harry just watched her as she left, thinking what it was he did wrong.

Molly got up and went right to her room to see what the problem was. She was expecting a crying, sobbing mess when she opened the door, but what she found was a crying, yet laughing bundle of joy. Molly shook her head at her daughter, "Ginny, what is going on with you?"

"OK mum, I have to tell you this. Before we left to come here, Luna and I made a bet. She bet me Harry would ask to marry me within a week. I told her no, more like four or five months. He just cost me a galleon to Luna."

"That was why you were upset out there?"

"No, I wasn't upset. I had to get out of there before Harry saw me laughing. It's kind of hard to explain that your overcome with joy, but laughing inside because Little Miss Know It All was right again."

"So, are you going to answer Harry soon?"

"Is he sore?"

"More disappointed than sore. He thinks he did something wrong."

"Well, he did. His timing was all off. How come he didn't wait?"

"Because your dad and I are leaving tomorrow and he wanted to ask you while we were still here. He has something else he wants to ask you as well."

"What's that?"

"No, this is his moment and I'm not going to spoil it for him. You just have to go back in there and give him your answer and then see what else he as to say."

Molly and Ginny returned to a somber setting as no one was making a sound or even moving. Harry was just sitting there watching as they entered the room. His hands where holding his head up from his knees. Ginny took a seat across from Harry and stared at him as well. It was as if each of them was waiting for the other to speak. Ginny couldn't take it anymore, "I suppose you're waiting for my answer, Harry? I know it looked bad when I left without saying anything, but I was upset at you. Now wait before you say anything until I tell you why, OK?"

"I'm waiting."

"Well, it's like this. Luna and I had a bet going and it was about when you would ask me to marry you. We both knew you were going to ask after what you said back home. I told her you would probably wait about four or five months and she said it would be about a week after we got here. I bet her a galleon. I was crying because I was so happy, but I was ready to bust out laughing because Luna won. I had to get out before I started to laugh and have all kinds of glares from all of you. So, in answer to your question, it is a heart felt yes, I will marry you." and she got up and sat on his lap as she kissed him to show him she meant it. She felt Harry trying to hold back his laughter during the kiss. She pulled back and he let it out.

"That had to be the silliest response to that question ever. You are definitely Fred and George's sister. Only you could bring a laugh to a serious moment. If Sirius and Remus are looking down on us right now, they are probably laughing their arse's off. However, if mum and dad are with them, dad is probably laughing as well, and mum is crying. Percy is probably congratulating you. Dobby is probably dancing on a table with his happy dance. Albus is probably telling the others he knew this was going to happen all along. Alastor is laughing at Albus because he took credit for everything that happens down here. I'm just glad we could bring them all some happiness. Of course, I like the happiness you bring me even more."

"OK Harry, mum said there was something else you wished to ask me, so what is it?"

"How about a wedding in June when mum and dad come back for the cook off? Dad is going to ask everyone we know to come for a visit. If you say yes, then we have to get our asses in gear and finish things before they get here."

Ginny agreed with the plan and the next morning when they dropped mum and dad off for their flight, they went back to the contractor to tell them there was a change in plans. Not only would they need everything done by the first of June, they needed to add another unit for Hagrid. He had to subcontract out to get it all finished in time, but Hagrid could get done in to weeks. By February 15th Hagrid had his own cottage that was bigger than Harry's. It was right next to the larger home Harry built for his friends and family. They also got the main lodge done by the end of February. Hagrid already had his garden plot ready for seeding and Harry had his done as well.

Ginny had already started her writing to the Weekly and received her first answer. They loved the first article she wrote and couldn't wait for more. She told them of Hagrid's meeting the wolf pack outside Harry's cottage. Barbara didn't know what kind of a response she was going to get, but what she got was so amazing, they were asking for more. It seemed that there had always been questions about the states from it's readers, but had no reason to ask them. Now that she did, there were more than a thousand and it wasn't just about where Ginny was. They wanted to know about California, Florida, New York, Massachusetts, Texas and Louisiana. There were some about Nevada and a few other states, but mostly about the first six.

To help Ginny with her research, Harry got the internet set up in the lodge and his cottage. He bought her two types of computers. A desk top and a lop top. He got her the best he could find, and a local collage student to train her to use it. It began with a male student, but when he began to fall for Ginny, he was let go and a young lady took his place. It took Ginny several weeks to learn everything about the computer, but once she did, the questions being asked were answered right away. Pictures were even added of places most asked about. Not the pictures that are main stay, but true pictures of the people and their neighborhood. She added areas to be avoided because of either the cost or the trouble.

Barbara thought her sales would go down once Ginny moved, but the reverse was happening. Her stories were the hottest topics being read in England's magical community. Her stories were even being sold to foreign agencies making Witch weekly the biggest publication in the wizarding world. It had always been big in the foreign market, but now it was more than that.

Ginny was so hot as a writer that when Barbara sent her her pay, it was 150 galleons more than she expected. The letter that came with it, told her that by not having to visit all the places she talks about, it saves the Weekly five times that much, so she could expect another raise if her articles continue to bring in the readers. Yes, the interent was available to England, but the magical community knew nothing about it. Hermione knew about it, but when she brought her computer to work, the magic fried it, so she never brought another one back. But she did know how Ginny was gathering all the information for the Weekly and louded her for her ingenuity.

Harry found out that Raphael knew what was going to be used for the cook off so Harry told Hagrid and he contacted the Minstry to tell Arthur and pass it on to Molly. Harry purchased a Buffalo for the contest. Hagrid started to learn the best way to cook it. He went to the best available source, the local indians.

The Coeur D'Alene tribe was a proud tribe that protected their land from predators,such as bears, wolves and drunk hunters. When they saw Hagrid approach their homes, they took a stand against him. Hagrid didn't move, to show them he meant them no harm.

The leader of the people stepped forward an asked, "What kind of a spirit are you, good or evil? Speak truth as we will know if you lie."

Hagrid didn't know how they could tell this, but he answered truthfully, "I'm no spirit, me name is Hagrid and I am a friend of Harry Potter."

"You know Free Spirit? How do you know him?"

"He went to the school where I was an instructor. He was my student."

"You taught him? Then you must be a good friend. How can we help you, Giant One."

"Funny you should call me that, as I am part giant on me mum's side. I would like to know the best way to cook Buffalo. There is going to be a cook off at Harry's cottage and I'm entered in it. I never cooked Buffalo before and want to stand a chance to win."

"We know of Free Spirit's cottage and we visit it often. He has even asked for our help when his lodge is finished. He wishes us to be guides for his customers in hunting, fishing and camping. He offered us everything we made plus meals while working. He is a good man and a friend to my people. Since you are friends to him, we will show you our way of cooking the beast of the plain." and Hagrid learned of the spices and herbs they used on the roast, and how they kept it moist while preparing it. Hagrid didn't know there was little fat on the buffalo and if not cooked right could end up like leather.

He thought asbout telling Molly about this and would have if Harry didn't tell him she already knew as she would not be around to hear it from someone use to cooking it, like him and Raphael. Harry knew Hagrid would be asking the tribesmen, since he wanted to get to know them anyway. He knew the tribesmen would accept him, by being Harry's friend, but would have become friends with them if he just found out about them by accident. Hagrid was well liked in the wild by the native people to the land he visited.

The next two months saw vast changes to the area Harry called his. Hagrid moved into his cottage and he even got a wolf cub for a pet. He found it in the woods laying near it's mum, who was dead by a could care less hunter. When the wolf pack he befriended saw this, they became often visitors to his home. The cub grew up domesticated, but could live in the wild if he had to. He would run with the pack often, but always came back to Hagrid. Out of respect, Hagrid called him Moony. Of course his howling at the full moon may have had some help in naming him.

Ginny heard the names given to Harry and Hagrid by the indians and hoped to get a name herself, but would never ask. She didn't know that Harry had already heard her called something by the tribe. They called her Running Flame because when she walked on a windy day, her hair flew behind her like fire.

Harry told her this when she asked why she was never named like he was. When she was told this, she decided to sign her next article as Running Flaming and explained why to her readers. Once again the response was so amazing that it became her pen name.

By the end of May, everything was completed in Harry's lodge, including the pool which Ginny used the first warm day. It may have been a bit early, as she was frozen when she climbed out of it, but her smile showed how much she loved it. She did ask about the barbs sticking out of the cement around the pool though. Harry told her, "It's to keep snakes away from the water. There are many water snakes around here, and some are even poisonous, like the Cotton mouth and Copperheads. They aren't frequent around here because I have talked to them and asked them to stay away so that I won't have to hurt them. But there is always a new one who didn't get the message."

"Why would that stop them?"

"Because the sharp edges tear their belly's up and they soon die."

"Ewww, that's gross. I hope they stay away then. I can't stand snakes, but I also hate blood and guts. Oh ya, Harry. When are you going to send mum her package she asked for?"

"She should be getting it hopefully by the end of the week. I had to order it from New York and had it shipped to her express."

"I sure hope she knows what to do with it."

"Gin, it's your mum and there is no one better at it. She know what to do with it. I just hope it is enough. Ron will probably be there."

Molly got the package on Thursday and planned on the family meal for Sunday to try it out. Harry sent her an idea for it and she would use it and her own recipe. It was a huge Buffalo roast and Harry told her to wrap the roast in Beef fat and to use her own spices on the roast itself. She would add some to the fat for her sauce.

On Sunday, everyone was sitting around the table, including Draco and Scorpious. When Molly put the roast on the table, all everyone could see was the fat. They didn't know it was wrapped around the real meal. Ron was the only one to lick his lips over it. He didn't mind the fat as it was nice and juicy.

Molly took her knife and cut the string holding it on the roast, and now everyone saw what the real meal was and they were all licking their lips. It came out perfect. Now they all went out to visit Percy and perform their sermon while the roast breathed after leaving the oven. Once they returned, the meal started and the ladies were served first, then the men. Luna was the first one to try the Buffalo and she put her fork down after she took the bite.

Everyone stopped where they were to see what happened to her. Luna closed her eyes and let the meat sit in her mouth while she savored it's flavor. She rolled her eyes and them she chewed. Slowly, as the meat was so tender that if she chewed too fast, it would dissolve in her mouth too fast. She finally swallowed it and looked to Molly, "Mum, this is the best roast beef I've ever eaten. Why is it so different from your other attempts, not that they were bad, but just not as good."

The rest then tried it and they all thought the same thing. Even Ron stopped to say something which was weird, "Luna and I don't always see eye to eye, mum, but man is she right on with this." and then he was back to eating again.

Molly waited until they were all done to say anything. It was 90 minutes after they started when they finished. There was not a piece of meat left on the platter. "OK, now I can tell you. It was not beef you just ate, but Buffalo. In june we will all be going to visit Harry and Ginny for two special events. One is a cook off I am in. Hagrid and one other are in it as well. The second one is Harry and Ginny's wedding." and everyone cheered at this. Not only will the two marry, but they all get to see where Harry moved to. There were six there that already knew, but the rest would be seeing it for the first time. This time though, even the six would not recognize the place.

Hermione and Arthur had to see Kingsley for their time off in June. Draco and Ron also had to ask for the time off from work. Hermione being in charge of their section helped out greatly. Kingsley asked for an invitation and Arthur had to contact Harry for permission. He didn't know about the floo connection Harry created with the help of the U.S. Dept Of Magical Affairs. Harry floo called in the evening to make sure he was there and Kingsley had his invite. Kingsley would be bringing something for Harry that he would probably like.

The floo connection could be used for travel, but it had to go through several different floo's. It would take about fifteen minutes for each pair to come through and they would leave at five minute intervals once it started.

When the day finally got there, everyone was in the Ministry waiting to start the trip. That is except for Luna, Rolf and the twins, who left two days before. Luna wanted to be the first one there to pick out her cottage. She knew that Harry and Ginny had moved into the lodge, and wanted his old cottage. She had already settled in. Rolf was off with Hagrid visiting the indian tribe and the wolf pack Hagrid sort of adopted. The cub was no longer that in size, but still in friskiness. He was the size of Padfoot.

Luna was a constant companion for Ginny while they waited for the rest. Harry hat to cut the wood for each cottage, since it was still cool at night up there. He also had to work his garden and control the weeds. He left warning signs about the protection it had to keep out pests. Not that it was necessary, as he had his own protection around it to keep people out, including children. It was to warn people of the snakes he asked to take care of the other animals there.

Ginny and Luna were working in the kitchen baking bread, pies, pastries, cookies and other things for the visitors. Harry kept a room in the lodge for Molly, Arthur and Kingsley, so it was their job to make it comfortable for them. Harry did it for the cottages.

The warning for the first visitor alerted them it was about to start and everyone was waiting as Fred and Angelina came through with their boy George. Then George came through with Verity and their son Fred. Hermione and Draco with Scorpious were next. The list grew as Ron, Lavender, Bill, Fleur and their children, Charlie and Tonks with their children, Kingsley and finally Molly and Arthur. Then it flared one more time and Minerva walked out and when she did, Harry was right there to pull her in for a gentle hug. "Hello Professor, it has been a long time since we last saw each other."

"It has Harry. I hope this isn't an inconvienience for you, but I had to see what Hagrid gave up teaching for."

"No, you're always welcome to our home. Well, what does everyone think of my place?"

He watched as they all looked around to take it in. Harry knew it came out perfect for him, but he wanted to know what the others thought as well. He was shocked when Draco was the first to speak. He thought it would be Hermione, "You built this so others could come here and take a vacation? This isn't a lodge, it's a bloody palace. I expected to see dead animals hanging from the walls, not pictures of animals roaming free on the grounds. To tell you the truth, I like this much better."

Hermione agreed with Draco, "Harry, it's beautiful in here. I could live here if I had to. It wouldn't take much twisting of my arm either. But do you think I could see our cottage, so we can clean up?" Luna took them to their cottage. Scorpious didn't want to go as he saw so, many things he wanted to investigate. When Luna took them by the pool, Hermione almost fainted. It was huge and the water was crystaline. She couldn't take her eyes off it as they passed it. She had to catch Scorpious before he jumped in.

Fred and George went by Harry and patted him on the back, "Harry, my boy, it looks like you got yourself a winner here. George and I thought we had all the business savy in the family, but once again you prove us wrong"

Ginny had to tell them how wrong they were, "Come here you two, I want to show you something. Mum, Dad, Ron, Bill and Charlie you come too." she took them to a door off the main room and stopped before she opened the door. "Mum, dad, Harry had this done for you and the others. It was his gift to the family." and she opened the door and everyone looked up to a portrait of Percy. They thought it was just that until Ginny said, "Percy you stuck up snot. Aren't you going to say hello to the family?"

Percy looked down on them and said, "Hello mum, dad. Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and little Ron. Did you all miss me?"

Tears were streaming down Molly's cheeks. Arthur had a few himself. Fred, George and Ron were all laughing and Bill and Charlie were standing under the portrait talking to Percy. Percy listened to them, but never took his eyes off his mum and dad. The tears showed him how much they loved him and missed him. They would talk later when there were fewer people around.

Ginny walked back out to Harry and saw him talking to Tonks, Fleur and Kingsley, "Are you kidding me Kingsley, the entire Ministry?"

"Well, not all at the same time, Harry, but throughout the year, if it's alright?"

"That means I'll have to build more cottages."

"If you think so. Unless it's too much for you?"

"Are you kidding me, I'll have to hire more help, but I'll do it."

"Harry?"

"Yes Luna."

"How about Rolf and I? We would like to come work here, wouldn't we Rolf?"

"I'd Love it, but I don't know about my publisher."

"With the floo here now, it wouldn't be that hard to travel back to him."

"True, well Harry, what do you say?"

"When can you start?"


	10. Chapter 10

Reminising Ya'll Come Back Now

Harry sat and talked with Ginny and her family and when he told her what he was going to do before the wedding, she had a fit of anger, "The hell you are. You do that and the wedding is off. I want all of you, just the way you are. No hair cut or shaving off the beard. I have grown to like them and you'll just look weird if you shave off the beard and cut your hair. There is no compromise in this. Do you understand me Harry?"

Harry smiled as he wasn't looking forward to doing either. In fact he would probably feel naked without them. He unconsciously thanked Ginny for her demand. There were just twenty hours until the wedding and it would be followed by the cook off and the reception and the dance.

Molly learned from the indian maids how the best way to cook buffalo was. Harry's idea was correct, but the seasoning used on the actual buffalo meat was the secret. Not only would it enhance the flavor, but it would keep the meat tender and moist. It had to cook in low heat and away from direct flames until she was ready to char the meat to lock in the juices and flavor. She would do that just prior to the wedding.

Harry lost Ginny now, until it was time for the wedding to begin in 18 hours. He got a call from the local airport of someone there that needed a ride to his home. He went to the airport to find Dudley, Shelly and their daughter. He kept their meeting short there as he needed to get back and get them settled. He did ask how he knew where to go, and Dudley said, "Some lady named Hermione sent me a letter and told me about it. Why didn't you do this, you heartless person." acting like he was hurt.

"I didn't know if you would come all the way over here. I guess I should have asked anyway and gave you the choice. Sorry about that Shelly. Now, who is the lovely young lady with you, Dudley?"

"This is my daughter Rebecca but she likes to be called Becky. Becky this is your cousin Harry, the one getting married."

"Hi Harry. Good to meet you. Dad has told me all about you, then mum told me the truth. They're kind of weird that way. Getting married huh, too bad. Good luck and I hope she's good looking, like my mum, because you and dad just don't look the type to be married."

Harry smiled down at Becky and said, "It helps that Ginny is blind to personal looks. She looks deeper into a persons soul. Of course she has help from her friend Luna, who is a soul searcher. You better behave, because she is looking for a soul that is tainted."

"For what?"

"Who knows what she is going to do with it, but It can't be good now, can it?"

"Why?"

"Ask your dad about soul sucking. He'll tell you it isn't very pleasant. It's like losing every good feeling you have, to something cold and evil. Of course Luna may be different and you could enjoy having your soul cleansed."

Becky looked up at her dad, and she saw him sweating. It wasn't that hot here, so he was doing it for another reason. Her mum was looking weird at him, like he did something wrong. Now Becky became worried, "I promise I'll be nice Harry, just don't introduce me to Luna, OK?"

"OH no, I have to introduce you to her Becky, but I will ask her to leave you alone. At least until she gets to know you that is, then it's all up to you and her."

Becky started to shake and looking all nervous, when Harry picked her up and told her, "Becky, Luna is not a soul searcher. She is just a sweet young lady that is very funny. You aren't going to have your soul sucked out of you."

"So was what you said about dad a fib too?"

"Nope, it was all true. He really did have a scare, but it was not from Luna."

Harry took them in to meet everyone and then took them to their room.

The following morning he got dressed and went to the bathroom mirror and looked into it and it was like he was looking into the Mirror of Erised. He saw his mum and dad looking back at him. It was getting close to the time and he went to a mirror to look at his suit. They looked at him, and then they were joined by Sirius and Remus. A tear formed in his eye and saw Remus and Sirius give him the thumb up and his dad joined them. His mum mouthed I love you and blew him a kiss. He wouldn't tell anyone what he saw as they would think he was crazy, except for maybe Luna. But the moment was one he would always remember. He hoped it wouldn't be the last time he saw them before he joined them.

He walked through all the seated people and was stopped several times to be congratulated. Hermione and Luna had to give him a kiss, but when Luna did, he wasn't surprised when she said, "I hope they wished you well Harry."

"They did Luna, and it was the best visit I ever had."

"Good, because your cousin has been trying hard to get to know you all over again. His wife and daughter are beautiful, aren't they?"

Now Harry had a look of surprise on his face, "OH, you meant Dudley, Shelly and Becky. They did wish me luck, and the ladies are beautiful."

"Who did you think I meant Harry?"

"No one Luna. I was just dreaming I guess." but Luna had a smile on her face as he left her.

Ron was on the platform, waiting for him. He was Harry's best man, and Fred, George and Draco were his escorts. Luna was Ginny's Maid of Honor and Hermione was her bridesmaid.

Harry was still thinking of the mirror when the music started and Ron had to hit him to get his attention, "Harry, mate, the music started and they are starting to file out of the lodge."

Harry looked to him and said, "Thanks Ron. How do I look?"

Ron laughed, "Not the best time to be asking this, but you look fine. Now. How about turning around to see what's happening. You don't want to miss Ginny's grand entrance." Harry laughed as well and watched as the procession started.

Finally, Ginny made her appearance and Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder to steady himself, as she was the most beautiful woman he ever saw. Of course he was looking at her in a different light now, but it only made her brighter. All he could think of was the ten wasted years that he could have been with her.

He left the platform to help her up it and then they faced Kingsley to perform the ceremony. He said his words and then asked the two to share their thoughts about the joining. For some reason, Kingsley had Ginny say hers first, and it gave Harry too much time to think about what he was going to say. When she was done and Kingsley asked him to say his thoughts, Harry began, "For ten years I kept myself away from all my friends and it took my first friend to bring me back. Thank you Hagrid for coming to get me. Then it took one of my closest friends to make me realize that I needed you all back in my life. Finally it took this lovely young woman to make me see where I was alone all that time and missing something in my life that I desperately needed. Some one who loved me and cared for me and help me when I needed it. You are that person Ginevra and for that, I thank you. For this moment though, I love you more than I can express. It is a love so deep that I may never know it's true depth, but I do enjoy the thought of exploring every single meter I travel looking for it."

Ginny stood there looking strange. It was not the passage Harry and her exchanged during practice. But this one was so much better that it shocked her. Kingsley was taken back by it as well. He didn't know if Harry was through or not, since it was different from what he was expecting. He finally started back up and soon he turned Harry and Ginny to the others as Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

The kiss was a bit longer than expected as well, but no one seemed to care, not even Ron, who must have been starved by now.

Harry and Ginny stood at the door thanking everyone as they passed them to go into the reception area. All the food was placed on the tables and this was when Ron noticed how hungry he was. He looked at the table longingly as he was led to his seat with Lavender.

When the last person passed, Harry took Ginny's hand and brought her to the table with Ron, Hermione, Luna, Fred, Angelina, George, Verity and Draco. They cut the first slice of cake and shared it with each other. Then it became time for the cook off. The wait staff brought the food around to everyone, with all three different recipies for the buffalo. The comments coming from the crowd were mixed, but they were all about Hagrid and Molly with very few for Raphael. He sat back and laughed as Hagrid took the trophy and brought it to Molly, declaring her the winner. When Raphael left his seat and went to her to shake her hand to make it official. Molly laughed as she lifted the trophy over head in victory.

The meal itself took over two hours as the food was too good to pass up. Ron even tried to move his chair to the food table but the twins grabbed his chair and moved him back. He was OK as they brought him some more food. The waiters, not the twins. Harry and Ginny left to change clothes and then made it back to the party to get ready to dance. Harry took her to the dance floor and shared the first four dances and then it was four more hours before they got back together.

He danced with Hermione and they talked about how him and Ginny looked right together. He danced with mum and she thanked him for the wonderful vacation and his help with the meal she won with. He danced with Shelly and she apologised for Dudley and the way he treated him when they were young. He even danced with Becky, but they didn't talk. He even danced a second one with her becase it was a fast dance.

When he finally got a dance with Luna, it was for three dances as they had a lot to say to each other. Luna started it, "Harry, thank you for talking to Rolf about you and me and how it wasn't meant to be. I know I shouldn't say anything about it, but Rolf was worried that I still had feelings for you in other than a brotherly manner. I couldn't get him to believe that you and I had a brotherly/sisterly realtionship. When together he saw us greet each other after he first found you, he thought you still had feelings for me."

"You didn't think I did?"

She looked into his eyes and said, "Even if you did, you would never do anything about it. I know you too well Harry, to try and break up a marriage for your own selfish reasons. But I don't think you had the kind of feelings we are talking about."

"You're wrong Luna, I did have them, but then I looked at the twins and dropped them from my thoughts. I am not that type of person, as you said. In my defense though, it had been over ten years since I had seen any of my friends and my feelings were running wild with me for that moment."

"But we were never that close in school Harry, so why would you have those feelings?"

"Speak for yourself Luna, not for me. I knew three girls in school well enough to like to call them my girlfriend. Ginny was with Dean at the time. Hermione was fighting her feelings for Ron. Cho was never that close with me, though I did want her to be. You weren't with anyone and I wanted to ask you about it, but for some reason, I knew what your answer was going to be."

"Of course you knew. What you didn't know was why I felt that way. It was because I saw the way you looked at Ginny and how she looked back when you took your eyes off her. She felt the same way you did, but you never talked to her about your feelings. She's not like me. I see things other people miss. I don't profess to see everything, but when it comes to the heart, I see who are meant to be together. Believe it or not, I saw Hermione and Draco getting together during school. I couldn't figure out why as they were worse than Ron and her. She never struck Ron, but she did Draco. Then it dawned on me. She never struck Ron, because she could never strike a family member. You and Ron were like brothers to her, yet she wanted more from Ron. Ron could never give it to her the way she wanted it. His attention span when he was with her was like the length of time it takes to snap your fingers."

"That was why I cared for you so much, Luna. You always spoke your mind, but in a way that didn't hurt the one you are talking with. Like I am going to say now. I need to go find my wife and get a few more dances in with her before we leave for the evening." and when the song ended he started his search which didn't take long as she was looking for him as well.

They danced two more dances and then they left for the Lodge and his apartment. Their first night together was spent in heat and love. Harry felt Ginny wasn't new to the love of a man, but he didn't ask her who she lost it to, or how many times she shared it. It wasn't his business because she was his now and that was all that mattered.

Harry promised her that when everyone was gone, they would go on their honeymoon. She agreed and the next morning they were up to greet eveyone and see what they all had planned. Kingsley and Minerva had to leave that day. Hermione and Draco had to leave on Monday and Ron on Tuesday. Molly and Arthur would leave when Ron did. Charlie and Tonks had to leave Wednesday and the rest also thought that was the best time to leave. They got to spend time with them all, and told them all that there would always be a room for them here when ever they wanted to use it.

Finally, on Wednesday afternoon, Harry and Ginny were alone. On Friday they left for their honeymoon to California. Los Angeles was too congested so they went up the coast line to find a more serene place, and found it in Santa Barbara. For two weeks it was their favorite place, until they got back home and found out how much they missed it.

When Harry thought Ginny's time would be spent on her job, he was pleasently surprised she spent all of four hours each week for her article to the magazine. From there Barbara shared it with the other magazines who asked for it. For a price of course. Ginny's articles were making a splash with her fans. Then Barbara started to ask her to take trips to some of these places she talked about, like she did for Santa Barbara, to give her stories a personal touch.

Hagrid had become Harry's right hand man at the lodge and he was in charge when Harry was gone. He loved it more than he did his job at Hogwarts, because he didn't have to use books to tell people what they wanted to know. His native friends worked for the lodge and between them they knew all that was asked.

So Harry and Ginny started to take trips to different places for her reports. Now Barbara was getting more publications to ask for Ginny's articles. Barbara was thrilled at the response so much, that Ginny got an unexpected raise. She was now making more for the magazine than she did as a Quidditch star, and wasn't putting herself in danger.

Harry and Ginny did this for a year, coming back to the lodge for a few weeks when family was there, then back on the road.. They finally had to stop when Ginny was cuddleing with Harry one evening while in San Antonio Tx., and whispered in his ear, "Harry, how would you feel if I told you I was pregnant?"

"Oh, probably a little upset because we had to cut our vacation short. Why?"

"How soon is short?"

"Merlin Ginny, are you really?"

"Yes Harry, I think I am. I missed my last two periods. I think we need to see a doctor tomorrow."

"I agree, then we need to go home and get you settled. Then we need to call mum and dad so they could tell the rest. Luna will probably be your hand maiden until you give birth. Lorky and Lysee will probably be the big brother to him or her. What are you hoping for?"

"Other than a healthy baby, I don't really care. Mum has boys and girls for their grandchildren. Luckily I don't have to chose. How about you, what do you hope for?"

"To be honest, I hope for a girl. That way the twins can be the protective brother for an innocent girl. More than likely all your brothers will be protective of her. I would hate to be a boy trying to date our daughter knowing the interrogation he would receive from them all."

"Planning everything already are you daddy? If you want to know what I think, The biggest fear would come from Hagrid. Can you imagine a fifteen year old boy of about 5 ft. five inches trying to impress a ten foot tall godfather?"

"That's an excellent suggestion, Gin. Hagrid can be the child's Godfather. He would love that more than anything. Rolf may be a bit jealous, but he'll survive. Especially since Luna will be the Godmother."

"Yes, Luna would love to be his or her Godmother. But let's wait until we see the doctor tomorrow before we start making any plans."

The next morning in the doctor's office he confirmed Ginny's feelings and Harry was so delighted he almost gave the doctor a heart attack when he set off accidental magic in his office. He quickly materialized a device that shot off a large number of sparks to hide his magic. He showed the doctor how it worked and told him it was part of his act. He was a magician, after all.

When they finally made it back to the lodge and told their friends about it, all three were thrilled, but when Hagrid was asked to be the childs godfather, he started to cry, "Thanks Harry, I'd love to be the godfather. After holden ya when you was a baby, I wanted to keep ya and run off with ya to bring you up on me own. Of course I would never do that to the Professor, but boy was I tempted."

"Well, don't even think about it, because Professor Dumbledore is a child compared to a red hot Ginny Weasley, excuse me Ginny Potter. . There would be no place to hide from her that she couldn't find you. She would also have the help of the godmother, right Luna?"

"I'm sure who ever she is, she will help Ginny any way she can."

"See Hagrid, I told you Luna would help."

"Ginny, is Harry telling us the truth?"

"Yes Luna, we want you to be the child's godmother. That is if you want to be?"

Ginny was buried underneath Luna on the couch being hugged to death. "OH Ginny, Harry, thank you, thank you, thank you. Oh Ginny, I am going to be a godmother to yours and Harrys daughter. Rolf, isn't this great?"

Like Harry thought, Rolf was a little disappointed, but it didn't last long because of Luna's excitement. Then he thought, being an uncle is not bad and he still had Lorky and Lysee. No, he was not in that bad of a shape.

For the rest of her term, it was like Harry said, and Ginny was waited on hand and foot by Luna. She did get enough exercise to keep healthy, but when she sat down, Luna was right there. Hagrid chopped enough wood to keep the lodge heated for the next three winters, so Ginny was never cold.

Harry had to find another way to stay in shape, so he created a rock garden in front of the lodge. It was so big, it became the driving circle. Harry painted the rocks and the center rocks were painted different colors that when done read, WELCOME TO MARAUDER'S COVE. That was the way it stayed.

During the last few days of Ginny's pregnancy, she had Molly, Hermione, Fleur, Tonks, Angelina and Verity there to help Luna out. Ginny needed help sitting and standing. Getting in and out of bed. On and off the stool and in and out of the shower. She was often found crying or laughing at her current size. She was often heard saying, "I'll never get back into my old clothes. Luna you can have them." or she would say, "Harry, I hope we saved enough money to buy me a new wardrobe, because I'm going to need it."

Then on April 1st, 2010, Harry was sitting beside the bed Ginny was on in the delivery room. On the other side of the bed sat Luna. Molly was walking the floor at the foot of the bed saying, "What the bloody hell is taking so long. I want to see my grand baby."

"Patience Mrs. Weasley, this is Ginny's first it it could take a while." said the nurse attending to the birth.

"Don't you think I know this? I have birthed seven myself, but this is different, this is my daughter."

"Yes it is, but that doesn't mean she has to rush the child's appearance. Please relax."

Molly finally took a seat and had just got comfortable when Ginny yelled, "IT'S COMING!" and sure enough, the nurse called the doctor in and for another hour Ginny was pushing her child from it's comfortable existence inside her womb. The child finally made it's way out of Ginny and into the waiting hands of the doctor. He pulled the child out and held it by it's feet and slapped it's bottom to get it to take it's first breath of air. It did with a loud cry and then it was wrapped in a blanket and taken to get cleaned. The doctor turned to Harry and Ginny and announced, "Congratulations mom and dad, you have a fine healthy daughter. We'll have it's measurements for you shortly."

Harry had Ginny in a hug and covering her face with kisses. When he broke it off, he asked if she was ready to name their daughter. Ginny said, "Ya, her name is going to be Lily Hermione. Sorry Luna, maybe the next one."

Luna laughed at her firend and just said, "Hey, maybe she doesn't carry my name, but is Hermione the godmother. No, that would be me. The next one should be hers, with maybe my name. It all equals out in the end."

Molly was with the nurse as she cleaned the baby up and dressed her. Then she took the baby and brought her out to the rest of the family. The nurse then came to Ginny and said, "Your daughter is 19 inches long and weighs 5.5 lbs. She has bright red hair and green eyes. And she is beautiful."

Tears were in both Harry and Ginny's eyes. Luna followed Molly out after she got the information to pass around. Hermione was crying over the beautiful baby that carried her name. It was in her arms at the moment and Hermione was stroking her cheeks and the side of her face as she looked down on her.

Molly tried getting the baby back, but Hermione didn't want to give her up. She looked up to Molly and asked, "Please, may I bring her back to Ginny?"

Molly just took a step back and let her take Lily back to her mum. Hermione stopped when she reached Draco, and he looked down on the tiny bundle in her arms and right there he knew it was time for them to try and have another baby and hope it's a girl. Hermione looked beautiful with the child in her arms. And a sister for Scorpius to protect would make it perfect.

Hermione then had to bring the baby back for a feeding and she stayed in there to talk to Harry and Ginny, if Ginny could stay awake. Molly was right behind her. While Ginny fed her baby, the women talked and Harry went outside to talk with the men.

The twins were the first to speak to him, "Harry my boy, you just gave us the best birthday gift we ever received. You do know that because of this, she will be a prankster when she grows up?"

Harry smiled back at them and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Ron was next, "Harry, mate, thank you for everything you've given my family. If Percy were here, he would be happy to see his niece. I know we had our differences in the past, and at times I acted like a complete Arse, but we stayed friends just the same. You never lost faith in me. I am proud to call you brother finally." and they hugged briefly before Harry moved on to Draco.

"Potter, you have done so many things that pissed me off in the past, but this one thing you did more than wiped the slate clean. I have asked you to forgive Hermione on different occasions, but this one thing tells me she never was in trouble with you and Ginny. It also causes me to get off my butt and try to give her what she wants, and that's a girl as well. I just hope it works. Malfoys have trouble when it comes to female children. It's our curse to bear only males. Scorpius should tell you that. I hope I can give her a girl."

"Just don't keep trying. If you get her pregnant and she has another boy, I would hang it up, because the next one you will have to carry and give birth to it. Hermione told me when it came time to having children, all she wanted was two. No more. I don't think I want to see you big and grumpy. Besides, where would it come out?"

"Very funny, Harry. But I don't doubt you about Hermione and her just wanting two. I never thought to ask her about it."

"Well, there you have it. The truth about Hermione Malfoy Granger. And what you said was true, I never could hurt Hermione. Sure I got angry with her in the past, but it never lasted long. I love her too much, AS A SISTER!"

Draco was laughing as Harry moved on to Arthur. All he did was pull Harry into a hug and said, "Thank you Harry. This is all Ginny every talked about. Marrying Harry Potter and having his children. Sure it was a childhood dream, but it stayed with her even after you left. Yes, she dated so many other men that we lost count, but none could ever fill your shoes."

"Dad, could I ask you something in complete secrecy and promise me you won't tell Ginny I asked?"

"I think I know what it is you wish to ask, Harry. I don't think she ever slept with anyone else. She lost her maiden hood on a broom at school. You knew how she was always so daring. Well after one game she found blood on her broom and went to Madam Pomphrey to see what happened. That was what it was."

"Thank you dad. Not that it mattered, but I just wished to know the truth, but never approach her about it. I love Ginny too much to jeopardize it with my jealousy. Now I don't have to worry about it anymore. Please don't think of me as weak or as an idiot."

"That could never happen son. Molly and I love you too much and knew this question would come up sooner or later and that you would never ask Ginny it." and they hugged once more.

Then Harry walked up to the last person he would talk to. Hagrid still had tears in his eyes. Harry grabbed his hand and took him to Ginny's room and went to the crib where Lily laid. He picked her up and put her in Hagrids hands. Hagrid looked down on her. She looked so tiny in his big paws, but she also looked so safe. Hagrid brought her up to his massive chest and held her gently against it. He looked back down at Harry and Ginny and said, "This is the happiest moment of me life, you two. I never thought I would have to care for a child. But I know now that Lily will know such love that from everyone here that she will be stronger than Harry ever was. It was like Professor Dumbledore always said, love is the greatest magic there is, and to have the love of many makes the person that much stronger. He was great man, he was. But I just have to say that I met someone greater. Thank you both Harry and Ginny for making my dream come true."

What followed after this a normal life for everyone. Yes, there would be fight or arguments. Then there would be make ups. But there never would be separations. Every year they would get together at the lodge and they would share their stories with the others. Poor Draco was never able to give Hermione the daughter she wanted, but they did have another boy. He was named Remus Alastor Malfoy.

Luna never had any more, but her and Lily were so close you could swear she was Lily's mum. Of course Hagrid had his share of time with her as well.

And so it went with Harry Potter, hero of the wizarding world and husband to Ginny Potter Weasley and father to Lily Potter.

A/N: Well that's it people. I hoped you liked it. I know it was short ride, but I knew it was going to be when I started it.

Now, before I sign off, I would like to say a little about my other running story, Sacrifices. As you know, there were many sacrifices in Mrs. Rowlings books. Some of these will be corrected, while others may be quite new to the story. I hope to find one that will correct the mistake that Severus made with Lily Potter. I think it will happen in the first year of Harry's schooling.

OK, that's enough for this one. Time to put it to bed. Until the next time, this is the Keeper, bidding you all a good evening. Keeperoliver loves you all, but of course it is different with some than with others. You figure it out.


	11. Chapter 5A

Reminising Moving Right Along Chapter 5A

A/N: Ok, I made another one of my huge mistakes and I am here now to try and correct it. I am calling this Chapter 5A and it should clear up the hole in the story where Molly was onto Ron and Hermione for something I skipped. This is the missing chapter and it is out of order, but I did write it. I will never try to put titles on each chapter ever again. I lose track of them when I do. I hope this doesn't confuse everyone if they are reading it for the first time. As always, the confused Ollie the Keeper.

Reminising-}

Harry headed to the Twins shop to see how things looked. Once he got to the door, he decided to avoid it as it was packed with Kids and their parents. There didn't seem to be any room for another person to get in.

He decided to go ahead and visit the Ministry and maybe find Ron there to see how he was doing. He used the floo in the Cauldron to get there and soon he was walking the halls of what he hoped was now friendly to him and went to the Auror section asking the first person he met where Ron's station was. He followed the directions through the maze of walls and soon found the entrance to Ron's cubicle but was disappointed when he saw he wasn't there. He left the maze and tried to find Hermione's office.

His travel took him past Arthurs old staion and saw a young man sitting at the desk. He waved to him but got no response so he kept moving on. He reached the elevators and took it to level three where he remembered was the floor that the DMLE was at. Things were still the same and he found her office. He was surprised to see Susan sitting at the desk outside Hermione's office. He said hello to her, but she didn't recognise him. However she was polite in her response, "Hello, how may I help you?"

"You don't remember me do you Susan?"

"Should I? I can't say you are familiar. Where was it we met?"

"Hogwarts. We were first years together."

"I'm sorry, that didn't help a bit. What house were you in?"

"Gryffindor."

Susan was stunned for a minute, trying to remember him. She knew all the Gryfs from her year. Then it dawned on her, "Harry Potter, right?"

"That's me Susan. It's good to see you again. You sure have changed since the last time I saw you. I swear I didn't look around enough to see all these beautiful women I left behind.. First Luna, then Ginny and Hermione, and now you. How have you been doing?"

"Great Harry. How long have you been back? I'll have to jump all over hermione as she never told me she saw you. When was it?"

"Last night at Blaise's restaurant. Her and Draco were there."

"She didn't tell me that either. I've been trying to get in there for the last seven Weeks. So, how long are you here for, or are you back for good?"

"No, I'll be here for about a week. I came by to see if Hermione might know where Ron is."

"Oh, I can help you there, he doesn't come in until Noon. Right now they are all on twelve hour shifts. They are short handed and will be doing them for about two more weeks until some of the new ones complete their training. Do you still wish to see Hermione?"

"He better." came from the door behind the two. Harry turned to see her standing there with her arms crossed. "Took you long enough to come by. Are you coming in or do I have to call the Aurors up here to hold you?"

Harry laughed, "No, I'll come in peacefully. See you around Susan."

"By Harry. Oh, and Hermione, I think you owe me an explanation."

"About what Susan?"

"Last night."

"OK, later at lunch. Come on in Harry." and she shut the door after he entered. He didn't get four feet when she turned him around and hugged him. "Damn it, it is so good to see you. I wish I hadn't said what I did back in sixth year. I'm sorry for being so closed minded. Please, sit down. Do you want something to drink?"

"Coffee if you have it, nothing if you don't."

She poured a cup for the both of them and she sat back down. Then she asked, "Are you disappointed in me for marrying Draco, after turning you down?"

"Come on Hermione, you know me better than that. You have your own mind to make up and I wasn't in the thought process. We were good friends and that was the way you wanted it. I was stupid back then, thinking no one liked me in that manner."

"Well, we did make it kind of hard on you. Ginny was with Dean, Luna was with I don't know who, and I wanted Ron. I was lucky to see the errors of my ways before I made a big mistake. I loved the idiot, but it should have been the way I said it to you and looked to you as I looked to Ron. I never even thought of you as a person I could love for the rest of my life. You were the person who was always there to comfort me when Ron and I had a fight. You included me in your adventures. You confided in me with things you didn't share with anyone else. I should have seen it, but I was blinded by my ignorance."

"You have to admit that I was kind of lethargic about sentiments back then. I mean, look how long it took me to even ask about us. I should have asked you to the Ball, but I knew you were hoping Ron would ask you. When I saw he wasn't going to, it was too late. I should have asked Ginny to the Ball, but I was too late. I didn't know Luna back then or I could have asked her. I hurt poor Padma by asking her to be my date. Parvatti was done the same way by Ron. We ruined the Ball for six people."

"I know, and I was surprised when Viktor still danced with me when I finally got back to him. He was with his classmates, staring at the people dancing."

"Well, I better go see if Ron has made it in yet. He should be here by now."

"Do you mind if I go with you. I have an assignment for him."

"Just don't start an argument with him, please."

They talked all the way down there, with Hermione making sure him and Ginny were going to be there for dinner Friday night. When they got to the Aurors area, they found Ron fixing him a cuppa. He saw Hermione coming and darted back to his cubicle. He didn't know she was looking for him. He just got seated when she walked in with a stranger. "What the hell did I do now, boss lady?"

"Nothing that I know of yet. I'm just here to give you your assignment for tonight." and she handed a packet to him which he threw on the desk and looked back up at Harry.

"Who's your friend? Do you miss Dumbledore that much that you go looking for his look a like?"

Hermione was about ready to unload on him when Harry did instead, "You're the first on to say I look like Dumbledore. Everyone else said I looked like Hagrid. At least they were nice enough to keep me younger. You got me looking like an old man. And talk about different, it looks like the food is starting to catch up with you. Put on a few, haven't you there, Mate?"

"I don't know who you are, but I didn't insult you, like you did me just now. If I were you, I would be taking those words back. And for your information, I only have one mate, and I haven't seen him for years."

Hermione wasn't about to let Harry take her fun away, "Ron, I think he's right. You do need to go on a diet. You have to remain fit, to be an Auror. I think you should visit the Gym tomorrow, and every day after that until you've shed a few pounds."

"I'm not going to spend my bloody time in a gym, if it even comes close to making you happy. My weight is no problem when it comes to getting around. Now, are you going to introduce me to this guy or not?"

Harry was leaning against the divider laughing at his two friends. Their arguing had gotten better, as there were no loud noises. "If it makes you feel any better, no one else guessed who I was either. Have I changed that much?"

"That depends on what you were before the mop hanging from your chin took over your face?"

Harry was laughing louder now, "Shite Hermione, you didn't tell me he has been learning from the twins. He was actually funny with that one."

"Look, this has all been fun, but I have work to do, and no comments from you Hermione. Now if you're not going to tell me who you are, then leave so I can get started."

"Fine, take all the sport out of it. Remember the first time we met?" and Harry pulled his bangs from his scar.

Ron had been leaning back in his chair. When Harry showed his scar, he went backwards onto the ground. He jumped up and ran to him for a hug. It was then he found out how wrong he was about Dumbledore. He was definitely more like Hagrid as Harry's arms were like steel cables going around him. "Haaarryy, I can't breathe. Let up a might." He let up, but didn't let loose.

"Harry mate, where the hell have you been hiding. It been eleven years now hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has been that long, Ron. It may have been never if I didn't get a visit from a few friends. But I'm glad they did, because it got me to see how lonely I was. I also see where everything has changed and things have been turned upside down. I mean Hermione and Draco married, who would have thought. Luna with some guy we never met. You getting chubby I saw coming, but how come your not with someone?"

"No one knows this yet, but Lavender and I got back together. This time for good."

Hermione laughed out loud at this, "Oh come off it, Ron. How many times have we heard that before? You get back together and two weeks later you have a fight and then it's off. What's this, like the fifth time being back together?"

"The sixth, but this time it's for good. I'm going to ask her to marry me Friday night." and he pulled out the ring to show them.

"How long has that been in your drawer Ron?" Hermione was a bit skeptical.

Ron didn't answer her. Instead he put the ring back in the drawer and slammed it shut. Then he turned back to Harry, "How long you been back Mate?"

"I just got here yesterday. I'll be here for about a week." now Hermione wanted to scream.

"You can't be serious, Harry. You're really going back? Why?"

"It's my home Hermione. I have to go back. I don't belong here."

"What about Ginny?"

This shocked Ron, "What about Ginny, Hermione? What has she got to do with this?"

"If you would have seen her last night, you wouldn't ask that question. You would be ready to kill Harry. They were in each other's arms and you couldn't separate them. This, after she had just been proposed to by Raymond."

"You mean she's getting married to Raymond and spent all night in Harry's arms?"

Now Harry was getting angry at the two of them. "Hold off. Ginny is not getting married to Raymond, Ron. She didn't accept his proposal. And it's none of your business Hermione, about Ginny and I. Things may change around here, and you all may not like what it does. I like Ginny, very much, and she feels the same way about me. I'm not talking about wedding bells right now, but maybe in the future, if we get along. This week will tell me what I need to know."

"What is it you need to know Harry? What are you planning with my sister?"

"Ron, I'm not planning anything. If I was, it's still none of your business. Ginny has her own life to live and neither of you need to concern yourself with it. I am not going to string her along, then drop her. I just want to see how serious we can become. I am not going to hurt her Ron."

"OH, I can promise you, you aren't Harry. We may not be that close, but my brothers will be there if you should make her cry, even."

"I can see not much has changed with you two. You still don't trust me. I thought we went through all this last night Hermione, but I guess I was wrong. You two actually think I came back to hurt someone. Someone who helped me greatly in two of my years, second and fifth. Yes Ron, she helped me in the Chamber. She gave me the courage to continue, when I could easily have folded upon seeing the Basilisk. Seeing her laying there unprotected and so vulnerable and what she did during the year, fighting off Tom like she did. I couldn't help but be brave for her."

Hermione didn't know what to think. She loved Harry and Ginny, but there was still the idea of Harry trying influence her into something she really didn't want, like moving to the states. Her home was here with her family, not half way across the world. "Harry, you're controlling Ginny by making her feel good and would probably follow you to the gates of hell if you asked her to. Her family is here."

"You know what, I knew I made mistake by coming back. I promise you this, I will not talk to Ginny about moving out there with me, but you will have to explain why I left. I was suppose to take her out to lunch and dinner tonight, but I see where I won't be making either engagement. Give my best to Draco and Lavender." and once again Harry left the two. He went straight to Heathrow and used his Port Key to return to Boston.

Hermione sat down in the chair by Ron's desk and started to cry. He went to her to hug her and she knocked his hands off her shoulders, "You could never fill Harry's shoes when it came to comforting Ron. Don't try to start now. I just want to know what we have done. Ginny is going to kill us."

"If Ginny doesn't, then mum and Luna will, believe me. Why is it always me to get in trouble with the women of the family?"

Hermione didn't bother to answer, as she was in as much trouble with them as he was, or maybe even more, because they expect it from Ron. She left to look for Draco and explain what just happened. Draco couldn't believe how stupid the argument sounded, "You two actually took sides against Harry about Ginny? What the hell were you two thinking? Ginny is not some dumb bimbo, even though that is the way you thought of her. She is not in need of family protection, even though Ron is always giving it, even if it is unwarranted."

"I thought you were suppose to support me on my decisions?"

"I always do, when I think they are right, but this one is so far off being right, I can't even call it wrong. It is absurd. Did you see Ginny's face and eyes last night. I haven't seen her like that for years."

"But he said he was going to ask her to return to the states with him."

"You never heard him say move to the states though did you?"

"Don't you think that was what he meant?"

"Luna went there but didn't move there. Rolf was with her and her sons. "

"Exactly my point. Luna was with someone. Ginny will be going alone, with Harry."

"When did you become Ginny's mum? When did Ron become her dad? When did she lose the right to decide for herself?"

This shut Hermione up. She had no answer for Draco. Besides now she had to go tell Ginny her lunch date was cancelled. She dragged Draco with her, even though he didn't want to go. Fireworks were great for outside use, not indoors.

When Hermione told Ginny what her and Ron had done, there was no explosion like Draco thought there would be. There were no tears, or complaints, just Ginny running from Hermione for who knew where, after she left her boss' office. Her boss came out angrier that Hermione ever remembered seeing her. "You two better get out of here by the time I get to the door to my office. If I turn around and see you still standing there, I'll blast you into next week." and she turned and left, but turned back around once she got to her office to see they were gone. "Cindy, you better look for a replacement for Ginny, she just went on vacation for who know's how long." and shut her door.

Luna was just cleaning up after lunch when there was a knock on her door. She opened it to see a tear stained face of Ginny Weasley. "Ginny what's the matter, why are you crying?"

"My stupid brother and his ignorant boss. They just got into an argument with Harry, and he left for the states. Luna, I need your help to get me there so Harry and I can Talk."

"What about work?"

"I took a vacation. Now, are you going to help me or do I have to go ask Hagrid?"

"Maybe Rolf will take you, Ginny. The twins are in school and I can't take them out. Of course if you would rather ask for Hagrid's help. But then he is in school as well."

"DAMN IT LUNA, I NEED HELP NOW, BEFORE HARRY MOVES AWAY SO THAT WE CAN NEVER FIND HIM."

"Well, what do you want from me, Ginny, you know I would if I didn't have commitments. My family comes first with me, and you know this to be true."

Ginny collapsed in a chair holding her hands to her eyes, trying to hide the tears, "I'm sorry Luna, I didn't mean to go off on you like that. I'm just so damn upset at Ron and Hermione right now, I could spit fire. Poor Draco wasn't even a part of it and Hermione dragged him to my office so she wouldn't have to face me alone."

"OK, here's what you do. Go home and tell your mum what they did and explain to her that you have to go find Harry before he moves. She has to know where you are going. I will try to get hold of Rolf and see if he will take you to where Harry is." Ginny jumped up and pulled Luna in for a hug and then left to explain what was going on to her mum. She didn't pity Ron at all. He deserved everything their mum gave him.

Luna knew Rolf was with his publisher and when she told him what happened, the publisher heard everything and gave Rolf a good luck wish. Rolf went home to wait for Ginny, to take her to the states.

He didn't have to wait long as she was in a hurry. It took an hour to get a port key for the states, and then it took about ten minutes to Apparate across the country to get to Harry's cottage. It had all his furniture there, but Harry himself was not there.


End file.
